


New Guy

by bellafarella



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bipolar Disorder, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Homophobic Language, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey Milkovich has been living in Downtown Chicago with his younger sister Mandy for a year now. Mickey waited until his sister was 18 and he was 20 before he took her with him and left the shithole that was his family home in the South Side of Chicago. Ian Gallagher is now 19 and went AWOL from the army a few months ago. He enlisted at 18 but he couldn’t seem to handle it anymore. After a couple months of being home in South Side Ian went Downtown to a loft where three people were looking for a new roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gallagher?

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless (US) meets New Girl. AU.  
> The loft I'm talking about is the one in New Girl. Same sort of concept except Mickey, Mandy, and original character live together in the loft and Ian is the new roommate.  
> Characters of Shameless still the same.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey got up and went to his bedroom and slammed the door shut. He didn’t know why he was standing there against the door smiling like an idiot. Okay he knew why but he wouldn’t admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. If you haven't seen New Girl you should, it's a great show! 
> 
> Gonna write some more later, hope you enjoy this first chapter! x

Mickey Milkovich has been living in Downtown Chicago with his younger sister Mandy for a year now. Mickey waited until his sister was 18 and he was 20 before he took her with him and left the shithole that was his family home in the South Side of Chicago. Mandy not wanting to move out of Chicago because of friends and school, they found a loft Downtown. It was a three bedroom with a an office that was sort of spacious to be an extra bedroom if they ever needed it. Mandy asked her only real girl friend to move in with them when they found the loft. It’s been a year and they’ve been making rent but it’d be nice to have a fourth person living there to help out with the bills so that they still had some money left over to you know eat or whatever.

 

 

Ian Gallagher is now 19 and went AWOL from the army a few months ago. He enlisted at 18 but he couldn’t seem to handle it anymore. After going AWOL he found his good for nothing mother Monica and lived with her in an abandoned building. His older brother Lip, now 21, found him curled up in a ball on the floor of the building all dirty and Monica nowhere in sight. She had abandoned him in an abandoned building. Ian felt like he was spiralling into a dark hole and couldn’t claw his way out. 

 

Lip brought him to the hospital. The doctor ran a few tests and diagnosed Ian with Bipolar Disorder. Just like Monica. “I’ve always been more like mom than any of you” Ian had said to his older sister Fiona after a couple weeks in the hospital. She was the last one with him that night. “You’re nothing like her Ian” she had told him getting out of her chair to lay down next to him on his hospital bed. They lay like that all night, Fiona wasn’t supposed to stay but none of the nurses told her to leave after seeing them together. 

 

Fiona being the “mother” of the bunch called the recruiting office where Ian had enlisted a few months prior. She told them about his situation and that he was manic when he enlisted. She then had the doctor send over the papers to Ian’s diagnosis to them and they let it go not pressing charges since it was a crime to go AWOL. 

 

They had told her that once he was stable and ever wanted to enlist again that they would have him. Fiona had rolled her eyes and just said goodbye before hanging up on them. No way was she letting her younger brother run off to the army again.

 

 

 

Ian has been stable on his new meds for a couple months now. He started looking online for a place to live. He got a job at a club in Boystown as a dancer. He had gotten the job when he was manic and living in the abandoned building. After getting the help he so needed he went back to work and decided to keep working there. They didn’t fire him since they found out about his situation. He decided to stay since the pay was pretty good and the tips were great. 

 

Ian found that three people living in a loft in Downtown Chicago were looking for a new roommate. Ian thought it was perfect, he’s used to living with so many people since at home he lives with his five siblings. At least with roommates he could get some much needed privacy. 

 

Ian left home to go to the loft for a sort of interview so they could check him out to see he’s not some psycho or pervert or whatever. Ian didn’t tell his family where he was going, thought it’d be better to see if he actually gets the place before breaking the news to them.

 

 

 

At the loft Mickey, Mandy, and Kate were interviewing a few people for the new roommate spot. Kate was Mandy’s age, both 19 and Mickey was now 21. Kate and Mandy met at community college a year ago, they were in the same psychology class. Mandy never knew she would like psychology so much until she took the class. She’s now taking more classes in psychology. Her and Kate are in a class called Abnormal Psychology, where they’re learning about mental illness and mental disorders. Kate is the only girl friend Mandy made. Well before they actually became friends/roommates. Kate is a real girly girl. She has a ton of girl friends that are now Mandy’s friends. Kate has shoulder length brown hair with the bottom half dyed blue. She’s always changing her hair colour. Mickey thought she was so weird at first but then saw her and Mandy were pretty similar so she became like another sister to him.

 

The first time they met when she moved in she tried hitting on Mickey. 

 

“You didn’t tell me your brother was hot” Kate had said to Mandy who was by her side and shaking Mickey’s hand. 

 

“So you have a girlfriend?” Kate had asked. Mandy had laughed and Mickey just rolled his eyes. 

 

“No he doesn’t have a girlfriend” Mandy said still snickering.

 

“Ou lucky me” Kate had said with a smirk.

 

“Trust me you’re not my type” Mickey said then realized how harsh that sounded when he saw Kate pout.

 

“Shit, uh I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings… I’m gay that’s why you’re not my type” Mickey said trying to smooth things over since this was his new roommate.

 

“I’ve always wanted a gay roommate!” Kate squealed. Mandy had doubled over laughing her ass off. 

 

Mickey turned to glare at his sister and flip her the bird. 

 

 

The three of them were sitting on their couch waiting for the next person to come. They had met a handful of people so far and they were all awful in Mickey’s opinion.

 

Two of the five were girls and Mickey couldn’t handle another girl living with them. He told Mandy and Kate right off the bat. They reluctantly agreed kind of feeling bad for Mickey.

 

The three guys they met were even worse than the girls. 

 

One of the guys was blatantly gay, like super flamboyant and Mickey couldn’t take it. His voice higher pitched than the girls he’s already living with. Mickey came to terms with being gay when he was 18 but he can’t stand guys like that. 

 

The second guy was way too flirty with Mandy and Mickey didn’t want to always be worried about the guy hitting on her. Both Kate and Mandy liked him because he was “soooo hot”. Mickey flat out said “no” and they sat there pouting like a couple of toddlers not getting candy.

 

The third guy wasn’t so bad. He was a few years older than Mickey. He had blond hair and blue eyes, super Cali looking guy. Turns out he was from California but moved out to Chicago for a job. He seemed nice enough, he was straight but didn’t seem to want to get it on with two girls that might turn out to be his roommates seeing as thought hat would complicate everything. 

 

 

So far Cali guy was their best bet. That is until their final potential roommate walking through their front door. He was tall, like fucking giraffe tall. He has fire red hair and these green eyes that Mickey couldn’t stop starring at. 

 

 

Firecrotch sat down across from the trio and Mandy spoke up first, “So you’re Ian right?” 

 

Ian and Mickey were having the most heated eye contact they’ve both ever been in before Mandy broke it by speaking up.

 

Ian looked to Mandy and smiled, “Yeah, Ian Gallagher”.

 

“Gallagher? You from the South Side?” Mickey asked getting Ian’s full attention once again.

 

“Uh yeah, why?” Ian asked looking into the bluest eyes he’s ever seen. They weren’t dark but not light either. They just pierced through him like he could see his soul.

 

“You Frank’s son?” Mickey asked.

 

“Yeah. No. Well it’s complicated. I thought I was his son till my brother made us take a DNA test, turns out I’m the son of one of his brothers.” Ian trailed off. 

 

“Fucking Gallagher’s” Mickey muttered. 

 

“Wait how do you know Frank?” Ian asked.

 

“Everyone in South Side knows Frank. Fucker owed me and my brothers money way too many times to count. Also know your brother Lip. Used to pay him to write papers for me when I actually went to school” Mickey said back.

 

“That’s so crazy you know his family” Kate pipped up. “I’m Kate by the way” she said with a flirtatious smile. 

 

“Mandy. And my brother Mickey” Mandy said pointing to her brother. 

 

“Milkovich?” Ian asked.

 

“Yep” Mickey said.

 

After a minute or so of silence Kate asked, “So Ian tell us a bit about you. What do you do? What brings you here?” 

 

“Well I’m 19. Got back to South Side a few months ago. Uh, I work at a club, and I don’t really want to live at home anymore where everyone is pretty much  breathing down my neck.. It’s complicated” Ian said eyes shifting back to Mickey.

 

“What club do you work at?” Mandy asked.

 

“It’s called The FairyTale, in Boystown” Ian said with a shrug.

 

Mickey’s heart has been beating faster than normal ever since the tall redhead came in through the door. All of a sudden it was beating even faster. He worked at a gay club? Firecrotch here is gay? 

 

“You too! Geez what’s with all the hotties being gay!?” Kate said exasperated. Mandy laughed by her side and Mickey glared at her.

 

Ian looked really confused then it seem to hit him what she meant. Mickey Milkovich gay?! That’s impossible. He’s heard stories of the Milkovich brothers and of the patriarch himself. They were a bunch of fag bashers. 

 

Ian smirked at Mickey when they made eye contact. Mickey just rolled his eyes. 

 

 

They spoke a few more minutes before Mickey said, “Thanks for coming, we’ll let you know what we decide or not.”

 

They said their goodbyes and Ian was out the door heading back home.

 

 

 

“He’s our new roommate” Mandy said turning to look at Mickey who was still sitting next to her on the couch.

 

“Totally!” Kate said coming back from the front door to sit next to them. 

 

“What? Why?” Mickey asked.

 

Mandy rolled her eyes then looked at Kate seeming to have an unspoken conversation before Kate pulled her phone out and held her phone to her ear.

 

“Hi Ian it’s Kate” after a pause she said, “So how soon can you move in?” Mickey sat there with his mouth slightly open. He couldn’t believe these two!

 

“Great see you this weekend!” Kate said before hanging up. 

 

“The fuck!?” Mickey exclaimed.

 

“You’re welcome” both girls said in unison before they were laughing. 

 

Mickey got up and went to his bedroom and slammed the door shut. He didn’t know why he was standing there against the door smiling like an idiot. Okay he knew why but he wouldn’t admit it.

 

 

Now Mickey just had to wait until the weekend to see his beautiful redheaded new roommate. Who was going to live across the hall from his bedroom.

 

 

 _Shit,_ Mickey thought as he lay down in his bed.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave kudos and comments! :D
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> :) Hit me up on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	2. All Moved In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This should be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm obsessed with Chandelier by Sia right now. Go listen omg.
> 
> Anyways! Y'all need to watch New Girl if you haven't already. Tried to describe the loft as best I could.   
> Gonna get to the good stuff aka Gallavich as soon as I can. Hope you're enjoying this story so far!! <3
> 
> Leave comments if you feel the need, they are very welcome and keep me going :D  
> P.s. sorry if this chapter is too long :p

Ian didn’t know if he should be happy or nervous to be moving in with two Milkovich’s. Especially Mickey Milkovich. The guy had a reputation in the South Side. It’s not like he was threatening to him or anything. Plus Ian wasn’t really scared of his tattooed knuckles reading “FUCK U-UP” or his demeanour. Ian kinda liked Mickey right off the bat. He was shorter than he was but that was okay, Ian likes them a bit shorter. Mickey had these eyes, God his eyes were just perfect. Don’t get Ian started on his lips, so full and big, they were perfect. Ian was was shifting uncomfortably on the train ride home. He needed to stop thinking of his new roommate like this. What he should be thinking about is how to tell his family he was moving in with three strangers, well two of them being Milkovich’s might be harder for them to accept.

 

 

“Just in time, dinners ready” Fiona said when Ian walked through the backdoor into the kitchen.

 

“Great smells good” Ian said. Lip seemed to have taken some lasagna from school again. He wasn’t complaining, they made it pretty good.

 

“CARL! DEBBIE! FOOD!” Fiona yelled up the stairs. 

 

Lip came in from the living room and putting Liam in his chair next to Ian. Carl, 14, and Debbie 15, came running down the stairs. 

 

They all sat at the table eating dinner talking over each other when Ian blurted out, “I’m moving out”.

 

Everyone went silent for about 5 seconds before Fiona exclaimed, “What?!”

 

“I went to a loft Downtown today and met these people who were looking for a roommate. I was a block away when one of them called me to ask how soon I can move in. I told them by this weekend I could” Ian explained poking his fork into his food.

 

“No way. No. You’re not leaving, not again” Fiona said exasperated.

 

“You don’t get a say in this Fi, I’m 19. And it’s not like I’m going that far, it’s Downtown. I’ll still help out with the squirrel fund. I’m not abandoning you guys. Not again” Ian said sternly. 

 

“Who’s going to look out for you? Make sure you take your meds? You can’t leave” Fiona tried.

 

“Christ Fiona I can take care of myself!” Ian exclaimed getting annoyed by her motherly attitude sometimes. Ian got up and put his plate on the counter.

 

“Like hell you can! Do you not remember how Lip found you not even a few months ago?” Fiona asked getting up as well.

 

Ian looked to the ground and said with less force, “Yes I remember but I’m not like that anymore. I’m stable okay? I take them every morning even before you come in telling me to take them. I can take care of myself. Just- just let me do this.”

 

Ian looked up and saw Fiona’s expression. She looked like she was going to cry. She wiped a hand across her cheek fast before saying in her motherly voice, “I want to see this place and your roommates.”

 

Ian smiled and went over to hug her, “You can help me move on Saturday”.

 

Fiona nodded and went back to sit at the table. Lip got up and nodded his head toward the backdoor and Ian followed him.

 

Lip sat down on the back porch and lit a cigarette. He took a long drag before passing it to Ian. 

 

“You sure about this?” Lip asked after they finished the cigarette. 

 

“Definitely. I think I need this more than anything right now” Ian said looking at his older brother.

 

Lip nodded and said, “Who are your roommates?” 

 

“Mandy and Mickey Milkovich, and some girl named Kate” Ian said hesitantly.

 

Lip looked at his brother with the most shocked face ever, “You’re kidding”.

 

When Ian didn’t say anything Lip said, “Are you insane? You’re going to move in with the Milkovich’s? I know you never met them but you’ve heard stories Ian.”

 

“They’re not so bad. Mandy is really cool and seems super nice. Mickey too strangely enough. I know about his reputation but he didn’t seem like the guy I’ve heard about. When he heard my last name he said he knew you and Frank. And he didn’t beat me up so I’m guessing that’s a good sign” Ian said with a smile and nudged his brothers shoulder with his own. 

 

“Fuck off. Mandy still hot? I remember seeing her around school. She was something” Lip asked.

 

Ian rolled his eyes and said, “Yeah she looks the same, a bit more mature looking, wears less makeup.” Ian and Mandy had a couple classes together throughout school but they never met. Ian tended to keep to himself in high school. Didn’t want to stick out and have people find out he’s gay, he kinda didn’t want to get beat up or worse. It wasn’t a shock that Mandy didn’t seem to know who he was when they met at her loft. He changed a lot, he was taller and he filled out. He had the type of muscles that weren’t too big but they were lean and strong, just perfect. They also never spoke to each other in high school. 

 

“Who’s the other roommate, Kate you said?” Lip asked.

 

“Yeah. She kinda looks like Mandy a little, same height, same eyes, dark hair but it’s shorter and half of it is dyed blue. She seems a lot more friendly than Mandy though. Definitely not a South Sider.”

 

“Sounds hot. I’ll tag along with Fi to help you Saturday. I’ll borrow Kev’s truck so we could bring your bed and stuff” Lip said. 

 

“Thanks man”. Lip nodded and they made their way inside. 

 

 

 

Mickey had to wait four days before his new roommate was moving in on Saturday afternoon. 

 

Mickey works as a bartender at this bar not too far from their loft. Mandy and Kate go there all the time since he started working there. They always try to get him to give them free booze. Rarely works. 

 

Mickey also works at a Garage as a mechanic. It’s not very often since they have a few too many people working but they call him whenever they need someone. Mickey’s always been good with his hands, fixing things, breaking things, whatever. 

 

Mandy and Kate take classes at the Community College. They’re both taking Abnormal Psychology; Mandy is also taking a Human Sexuality psychology course. Kate works at her father’s company selling cars. She’s taking the psych class with Mandy as backup, she’s not sure what she wants to do later on. But she’s pretty good, one of the top salespeople at the company. It may have to do with her short skirts and sky high shoes, it’s all that wrapped with a gorgeous face and a charming attitude. Mandy works at a diner. Her psych courses are from morning to mid afternoon then she works at night. 

 

The main reason Mickey wanted a fourth roommate was to help out with rent seeing as though he’s helping Mandy pay for her community college. The extra help on rent is more than welcome.

 

 

 

Luckily the next few days Mickey was working at the Garage and at the bar. It was a welcome distraction to the spiral of thoughts in his mind. The only time he didn’t have a distraction was at night before bed. That’s when his thoughts all came crashing back. Thoughts of red hair, green eyes, a perfect smile, and a smirk that has Mickey getting hard. 

 

Mickey couldn’t help the thoughts from coming. He also couldn’t help himself from coming thinking about Ian’s perfect lips wrapped around his dick.

 

 

 

Ian decided he needs to get a second job, preferably Downtown since he’ll be living there soon. He only has a high school diploma, he never had the intention of going to college so he has no idea what kind of job he could get. 

 

 

Mickey wakes to a loud bang in the hallway. He looks at his phone to see that it’s well past noon. He got home late from work the night before and when he got home he smoked a joint with Mandy and drank too many beers. 

 

 

Ian had gone up to the loft alone leaving Lip and Fiona to start unloading his boxes outside. He told them to let him go up to look around and to see his room and get a key before bringing shit up.

 

Mandy opened the door wearing an oversized black t-shirt, it had a picture of boobs on it with Mickey Mouse hands covering them. 

 

“Hey Ian” She said opening the door further to let Ian inside.

 

“Hey Mandy. So my brother and sister are downstairs starting to unload my stuff. Told them I’d come up first see which is my room and to get a key” Ian said.

 

“No problem” Mandy said grabbing a key off the small table near the door. She handed it to him. “You’re room is across from Mickey’s. I used to be in there but he told me to switch to another room. Something about noise, I don’t know he’s picky.” Mandy said leading Ian into the bedroom. He looked around, it was spacious, with a really weird door inside. He walked over and pushed it open. It was a closet. He’s never had a closet before. At home he always shared a room with more than one other sibling, there was a dresser but no closet. He could get used to this.

 

“This is great. Thanks. Show me the rest of the place before I go get my stuff?” Ian asked smiling at Mandy.

 

Mandy led him around the loft. The bathroom was cool, it had a stall and two urinals, a shower, and two sinks. Ian lifted his eyebrows and Mandy said as way of explanation, “I think a bunch of guys used to live here before us.”

 

“I like it” Ian said as she led him out of the bathroom.

 

“Course you do” Mandy said bumping her shoulder to his.

 

She then led him the living room, which he’s seen. Near the living room was another bedroom. Mandy opened the door and they saw Kate getting dressed, she was only in bra and panties and there was a guy laying in her bed.

 

“Ian you’re here!” She squealed and ran over to hug Ian. Ian laughed and hugged her back. The guy in her bed woke up.

 

“What’s going on?” He asked rubbing his eyes.

 

“Our new roommate is here” She said going back to getting dressed. The guy said “Cool” before laying back down. 

 

Mandy and Ian went back to the tour. Behind the sofa was a dinning table and to the right of it the kitchen. Next to the kitchen was Mandy’s bedroom. Inside she put some pants on so she could help Ian bring his stuff up. Kate and the guy came to help also. Mandy said Mickey was still sleeping and he would probably be hungover so not to wake him cause he’ll be grumpy and no help at all.

 

 

Mickey leaves his room in a grey t-shirt and blue boxers calling out, “The fuck is going on out here?” Rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

 

 

Mickey saw Ian and Lip carrying a desk only for one of them to drop it, hence the loud bang. Mandy and Kate were helping Ian with some boxes and there was a tall brunette carrying a box as well, a sister maybe? And some random guy pushing a mattress through the front door. 

 

“Sorry Mick. Lip slipped up” Ian said looking at his new roommate who looked so hot in boxers, he couldn’t help but let his eyes roam. Mickey smirked when Ian looked into his eyes after checking him out.

 

 

“I can’t believe you’re living with two Milkovich’s” Fiona said as she put the last of the boxes in Ian’s new room. Her, Lip, and Ian were in there. 

 

Mickey was walking by to go to his bedroom when he heard what Fiona said. He stopped outside Ian’s room and listened in. 

 

“They’re not so bad, give them a chance” he heard Ian say.

 

Fiona just scoffed at her brother and kept helping him put things away. Mickey knocked on the door and poked his head in. “You all good in here?” He asked looking at Ian. 

 

Ian smiled at Mickey and said, “Yeah man, thanks”.

 

Mickey nodded and left the room. Lip followed him. “Hey Mickey. I just want to make sure my brothers not making some huge mistake moving in here. He went through a lot this past year and he needs to be making good decisions. I just needa know he’ll be safe living here with you guys.” 

 

Mickey burrowed his brows and crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m not the same kid as I used to be. I’m done with the South Side and all that shit. He’ll be fine.” Mickey once beat Lip up for making a comment about Mandy so he knew who Mickey used to be. He’s not like that anymore. Well, he’ll still beat someone up but he’s done with selling drugs and  beating up people for the hell of it. He hasn’t spoken to his father or brothers since he moved out with Mandy. She still speaks to her brothers. Terry has been in jail for the year they’ve been living away from home, that’s why it was so easy for them to leave. They just pray he doesn’t get let out soon. He’s supposed to be in there a few more years.

 

“Alright man. Good” Lip said slapping Mickey on the shoulder before going to the kitchen and sitting at one of the bar stools next to Mandy.

 

 

An hour or so later Ian and Fiona came out of the bedroom. Mandy and Lip were at the dining table talking. Kate had gone to work and her companion left with her. 

 

“All moved in” Ian said and went to sit on the sofa next to Mickey.

 

This should be interesting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave kudos and comments! :D
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> :) Hit me up on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	3. So what's your story Ian Gallagher?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian didn’t want to be ashamed of telling people about his disorder, he just wished he didn’t have to, that he didn’t have it. It’s only been a few months since he was diagnosed so he hasn’t really felt like he completely came to terms with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay last chapter for the night.  
> Thanks for the kudos and comments so far, so happy y'all like it. Well I hope you like it! 
> 
> I'm off to bed. Night guys! x

“We should have a party here tonight” Mandy said coming to join Mickey, Ian, and Fiona in the living room. Lip followed close behind.

 

“Do what you want, I’m working tonight” Mickey said from his spot on the couch.

 

“Where do you work?” Ian asked looking at Mickey.

 

“A bar a few blocks away, I’m a bartender” Mickey said with a shrug. 

 

“Well we can still have a party and you can join in after work” Mandy said sitting on the other side of Mickey. “You guys should come back and bring friends if you want. I’ll text Kate tell her to invite people. Ian invite people over. Let’s say 9?” Mandy continued.

 

“Sure sounds good. I’ll see if Kev can help with booze” Lip said looking at Fiona. 

 

“I’ll text V. Thanks Mandy, sounds like fun” Fiona said looking to Mandy.

 

“Sure. Mick can we come get some booze from the bar? Don’t want Kev to bring everything” Mandy asked.

 

“Why the fuck not? Fine alright I’ll see if I can get you a couple bottles” Mickey said when she pinched him.

 

“So it’s all set!” Mandy said smiling. “Oh Ian you don’t work tonight do you?” 

 

“No asked for the night off” Ian said. He had asked his boss Tuesday when he found out he was going to move in with the trio. His boss had said it was fine but he had to come in every other day that week. Usually he works about 4-5 days a week. So he didn’t mind coming in 6 days instead. More money for him.

 

“Great, we should go grocery shopping there’s barely any food. Kate left some money, Mick?” Mandy said holding out her hand to him. 

 

“I’m coming with you. You always forget stuff” Mickey said.

 

“You guys gonna be okay?” Fiona asked looking at Ian.

 

“I have a bunch of coupons we should be okay” Mandy said to Fiona. Mandy collects coupons to use and they usually steals a bunch of stuff too. 

 

Fiona and Lip said their goodbyes and that they’d see each other later. 

 

“Let me go change my clothes and we can go” Mandy said heading to her bedroom. 

 

 

Ian and Mickey were alone together for the first time. 

 

Ian asked Mickey a few questions about how he likes it here, when he left the South Side, if he does anything else than bartend, what he does for fun. 

 

Man did he ask a lot of fuckin questions. Mickey didn’t know why he was answering the kid. He did know why, he liked him. He didn’t seem afraid of Mickey like most people who know of him are. Ian also seems to see right through him and that kind of scares Mickey more than he’d like to admit.

 

“Let’s go shitheads” Mandy said with a smile on her face as she walked out of the bedroom. And with that the three of them were off to the grocery store. 

 

 

Ian couldn’t help but feel super comfortable with Mandy and Mickey as they went about town. Like this is where he’s supposed to be. 

 

 

They made it back home and put the stuff away. It was around 4 when they got home and Mickey had to start getting ready for work. 

 

Ian spent the rest of the afternoon with Mandy. He likes her. A lot. She’s super cool and really fun to hang around with. Even if they’re doing nothing really. Ian can see a real friendship blooming with her.

 

 

“So what’s your story Ian Gallagher?” Mandy had asked Ian. It was 6 pm and Ian was making pasta in the kitchen. Mandy and Kate were sitting at the counter watching him. 

 

“Hmm?” Ian asked turning away from the stove to look at the two girls.

 

“Your story. You said things were complicated when you came here Tuesday so what’s up? Tell us about yourself more” Kate said taking a sip from her glass of wine.

 

Ian didn’t want to be ashamed of telling people about his disorder, he just wished he didn’t have to, that he didn’t have it. It’s only been a few months since he was diagnosed so he hasn’t really felt like he completely came to terms with it. He figured ‘fuck it just tell em, they’re going to be living with you and see you not drinking and taking meds they’re gonna eventually find out’. 

 

“Uh, well when I turned 18 after graduating I enlisted in the army. That lasted a couple months I think before I went AWOL. I always wanted to be an officer but things didn’t work out so I enlisted instead and I guess it didn’t turn out to be what I hoped it would be so I left. Didn’t realize at the time it was because I was having a manic episode. I have Bipolar Disorder. Got it from my mom. After I went AWOL I found her. We were living somewhere, don’t remember where. We ended up in South Side in some abandoned building for a few months before Lip found me. I don’t know how long I was lying there on the floor alone. I was crashing from my manic episode, it lasted months. My mom abandoned me yet again. He found me brought me to the hospital, thats when I was diagnosed. I’ve been stable for a couple months now on meds and everything” Ian explained. 

 

Mandy and Kate looked at him with wide eyes. Mandy said, “Shit. Is the army gonna come looking for you?” 

 

Ian laughed and said, “Nah Fiona took care of that.”

 

“Army huh? Damn that makes you even hotter. Why do I have no luck?” Kate said.

 

Ian laughed and walked back over to put the pasta into the now boiling water. “I seem to remember a hot guy waking up in your bed this morning.”

 

“Yeah but he’s an idiot! All the good ones are gay!” Kate exclaimed. Mandy and Ian started laughing and Kate did too. 

 

 

They sat down to eat, Ian at the head of the table and the two girls across from each other.

 

“Cheers to our new roommate who is a total babe!” Kate said lifting up her wine glass. Mandy lifted hers as well and Ian lifted his water glass. 

 

They clinked glasses and Mandy asked, “Do you not drink cause of your meds?” 

 

Ian looked up to Mandy and said, “Yeah for now. I had a drink the first night back to work after being placed on my meds and I haven’t thrown up that much since I had the stomach flu when I was a kid. My psychiatrist told me to wait it out. It’s not really a good mix but if I wanted a drink she said I could but after a few months. I still get kinda nauseous after I take the pills in the morning so I figure I’m not ready to start drinking again.”

 

“If this party is gonna be a problem we don’t have to have it” Mandy said looking at Ian. She didn’t realize this could steer him off track.

 

“No don’t worry about it, I can be around people who drink. Really I don’t mind. This will be fun. I’m excited to meet your friends” Ian said with a smile.

 

“They’re going to love you! We have this one friend, Jeremy, so totally hot and so totally gay” Kate said rolling her eyes. Like yet another travesty that all these good looking men were gay.

 

“I think you two would hit it off. He’s a drummer for a band, has a bunch of tattoos. Every girl loves him, it really is a shame that he’s gay” Kate said with a smirk.

 

“For you maybe” Ian said and winked at her. 

 

 

After a few minutes Ian asked, “So I’m guessing that guy this morning wasn’t your boyfriend Kate.”

 

“Ha! Nooo way. Just some guy I picked up last night. Mands and I went to a club. I picked up, she didn’t want to for some reason and ended up getting high with her brother before passing out” Kate said looking pointedly at Mandy.

 

“I could have picked up if I wanted to. I just didn’t feel like it slut. Plus getting high with Mickey was fun. He’s more fun high, less moody” Mandy said.

 

“So no boyfriend for you Mandy?” Ian asked.

 

“Not at the moment no. By the way your brother is totally hot!” Mandy exclaimed. 

 

“He’s coming tonight right? I wanna see!” Kate said. 

 

“Not for you skank, I saw him first” Mandy teased.

 

Ian rolled his eyes and asked, “And Mickey? He with anyone?” 

 

Mandy and Kate exchanged a look before Mandy said, “No he’s single, he’s more of the one night stand kinda guy though.” 

 

“You never tried to set him up like you’re trying to set me up with this drummer guy?” Ian asked.

 

“We’re not allowed” Kate said taking the last sip of her wine.

 

“Not allowed? What he banned you from setting him up?” Ian said with a laugh. 

 

“Laugh if you must but you have not seen him p.o.’d man. He is grumpy cat. We tried once with this cute guy at my work and he told us if he ever did that again he’d kill us. Clearly an empty threat since he loves us so much but still. Message received” Kate said.

 

Ian nodded in response. He couldn’t help the itch in him that wanted to know everything there is about Mickey Milkovich.

 

 

**Lip 6:58pm:**

_We’re coming before 9. Me, Fi, Jimmy, Carl, Debbie, Kev and V. Bringing a bunch of cases beer, and some harder stuff. You may need to hit up Mickey with some more booze though. Maybe even go pick up a couple extra six packs?_

 

**Ian 7:00pm:**

_K, the girls and I are leaving now to go get from Mickey. I’ll stop at the corner store for some beer. Text when you’re almost here._

 

 

Ian, Mandy and Kate went to the bar to pick up some bottles from Mickey. 

 

Mickey couldn’t help think of Ian since he got to work a couple hours ago. After thinking about him for the hundredth time he almost thought he was dreaming when he walked in to the bar. But then he saw Kate and Mandy and realized they were actually here.

 

Mandy stepped around the side of the bar and Mickey handed her a bag. Inside was 2 bottles of vodka and a bottle of rum. 

 

“These aren’t from here. I can’t give you free bottles or I’d get fired. I swiped these from a store on my way to work” Mickey said after she took the bag.

 

Mandy smiled and said thanks. They went back over to Kate and Ian and Mickey asked, “You guys want a drink before you go?”

 

“Sure” Kate said and the trio sat on the stools at the bar. Mickey poured the girls their regular and looked to Ian.

 

“I’m good thanks” Ian said to a waiting Mickey.

 

The girls were talking about something that happened at school when Mickey came back towards them after serving a customer at the other end of the bar. He filled up a glass with orange juice and placed it in front of Ian. 

 

Ian looked up at Mickey eyebrows raised. 

 

Mickey smirked and said, “Drink up firecrotch”.

 

Ian smirked back and took a sip of the juice. Mickey was watching him so when he placed the glass down he licked his lips before sinking his teeth into his bottom lip. It had Mickey mirroring his actions. Ian’s dick twitched in his jeans, so did Mickey’s. 

 

The girls finished their drinks and broke the eye contact going on with Ian and Mickey. 

 

“Ready to go?” Mandy asked poking Ian in the arm.

 

Ian cleared his throat and got up, “Yeah let’s go.”

 

“Thanks shithead” Mandy said to her brother who then flipped her the bird. The two girls started walking away. 

 

“See you later Mick” Ian said then winked at him before he turned around and followed the girls out of the bar.

 

Mickey couldn’t wait to get home more so than ever before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave kudos and comments! :D
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> :) Hit me up on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	4. No Glove, No Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey couldn’t seem to stop smiling when it came to Ian Gallagher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geeeeez what a dayyyyy! I am pooped you guys. It's 11pm here and I just want to sleep omg :p  
> Having two long ass classes today and being exhausted didn't stop me from writing though so I hope you like it!!!
> 
> Thanks to those who've left kudos and comments, they are much appreciated! Please feel free to leave me comments, they can be anything from if you like it or not, what you might want to read, what you think I'm doing right or wrong, anything your hearts desire :p 
> 
> This chapter just has a bunch of feels and like filler. Sorry if it's slow. I'll get to the good stuff I promise!!  
> Love y'all, have a good night, or day, whatever <3

The Gallagher’s, Veronica, Kev, Mandy and Kate’s friends, and some guys Ian works with or knows from the club were all at the loft partying it up. 

 

Fiona left Liam in the care of Sheila along with Kev and V’s twins. 

 

 

Ian couldn’t stop thinking of Mickey and wishing he were there at the party. What is with him? He just can’t seem to get Mickey out of his mind. 

 

 

“Ian come over here!” Kate called over to Ian. Kate was standing in the dinning room with a bunch of people. Ian excused himself from a couple guys he works with and went over.

 

“Ian this is Jeremy. Jeremy this is the guy I was just telling you about” Kate said taking another sip of her drink.

 

Ian looked to the guy next to Kate and shook his hand. He was really hot. Just like how Kate described him but wow. He had gorgeous wavy hair and blue eyes. While looking into Jeremy’s eyes Ian couldn’t help but see Mickey. They were almost the same but without that spark that seems to make Mickey Mickey. 

 

 

Ian and Jeremy spoke a lot throughout the party. Ian found that he likes Jeremy. He’s cool, nice and really easy to talk to. 

 

 

Mickey finally got home. When he walked in he saw that the party sort of died down. There were a few guys on his couch that he doesn’t know, Ian and Jeremy in the hallway, Mandy, Kate, Lip, and this guy named Landon playing beer pong, and two of Mandy/Kate’s girl friends watching the game. 

 

Ian turned when he heard the front door close and saw that Mickey was home. He couldn’t help the grin that formed when they made eye contact. Mickey smiled back and went up to him. 

 

“So I guess the party died down” Mickey said when he approached Ian and Jeremy.

 

“Guess so” Ian said bumping his shoulder to Mickey’s.

 

“Hey Mickey, how’s it going?” Jeremy asked. 

 

“Tired as fuck, work was way too long” Mickey said. 

 

“Hey Ian you guys wanna smoke?” A guy from the couch called over. 

 

“You guys wanna smoke with them?” Ian asked. Jeremy and Mickey nodded so they made their way over to the sofa.

 

Jeremy was walking in front of them. Ian said to Mickey, “Miss me that much at work huh?” Ian winked at Mickey. Mickey smirked back. 

 

Jeremy sat on the sofa next to Ian’s friend Brian who he met at the club. There were also two guys Ian works with, Brent and Cole. 

 

Ian sat on the floor and Mickey sat next to him. Ian bumped his shoulder into Mickey’s again. Ian introduced Mickey to the guys before they started to pass the joint around. Jeremy was handing it down to Ian after he took a couple puffs, Ian took it to pass it to Mickey. 

 

Mickey raised his eyebrows to Ian who said, “Don’t smoke anymore”.

 

From the sofa Brian said, “How’s sobriety treating you Ian? Still going strong?”

 

“Yeah still clean, it’s kinda tough but I can handle it” Ian said looking to Brian. 

 

“That’s great man, keep it up” Cole said from next to Brian.

 

The guys kept passing around the joint. A half hour later they left. The two girls came into the living room and asked if Jeremy wanted to leave with them. Jeremy looked to Ian and didn’t see what he was searching for.

 

“Yeah I’m coming” Jeremy said standing up. Mickey couldn’t help the smile forming on his lips.

 

Ian got up to walk them to the door. Mickey couldn’t help but admire the view of Ian walking away. 

 

 

At the door the two girls left and waited by the elevators. Ian and Jeremy stood in the open doorway.

 

“So I’d really like to see you again” Jeremy said looking into Ian’s eyes. “Can I get your number?”

 

“Yeah. Here give me your phone” Ian said. Jeremy took his phone out of his back pocket and handed it to Ian after unlocking it. Ian added himself into Jeremy’s phone and said, “Just text me so I have your number.”

 

“Definitely. So I’ll talk to you soon?” Jeremy asked taking his phone back.

 

“Sure. Have a good night” Ian said. 

 

From where Mickey was still seated on the sofa it looked like Jeremy was going in for a kiss or a hug but then Ian put his hand out and Jeremy reluctantly shook it saying their goodbyes. Mickey was more than a little annoyed that the guy now had Ian’s number but it seem to settle him a bit when Ian went for a handshake. 

 

Ian went back to sit next to Mickey and asked, “How was work?”

 

“Fuckin long man, happy to have the whole day off tomorrow” Mickey said. “How was the party?”

 

“As fun as it could be being the only sober person in the room” Ian said shrugging one shoulder.

 

Mickey was about to ask him about that when Kate and Landon were walking by to head to her bedroom. 

 

“No glove, no love!” Mickey called out to Kate who then flipped him off before closing the bedroom door. 

 

Ian was laughing next to Mickey. He turned around and saw that they were alone again.

 

“Looks like your sister and my brother are getting personal in her bedroom” Ian said. Mickey turned around to see they were alone and Mandy’s door was shut and that Lip hadn’t left when the others did. 

 

“I’ll kill him if he hurts her” Mickey said pointedly.

 

“I’d help you” Ian said with a smile, playfully nudging his shoulder into Mickey’s again.

 

 

After what felt like a minute of starring at each other Mickey turned to completely face Ian and asked, “So how come you don’t drink or smoke? You said you’re clean.”

 

“Yeah… It’s kind of a long story” Ian said.

 

“I got time. Unless you don’t want to tell me…” Mickey trailed off. He really wanted to know more about Ian but wasn’t about to force the kid into telling him things.

 

Ian turned so he was completely facing Mickey, mirroring his position and told him, “I enlisted in the army when I turned 18, lasted a couple months before I went AWOL. Turns out I have Bipolar disorder curtesy of mother dearest. I was in a manic episode when I went AWOL. When I left I found Monica, my mother, and we went out all the time. I was on so many drugs, I don’t know half the things I even did. We ended up back in South Side and staying in some abandoned building. I started working at The FairyTale, made great tips thats why I stayed but I also got a lot of free drugs there. I started to crash and hard. Lip found me a few months ago in the abandoned building. I was depressed, next phase of the disorder. At the hospital that’s when I found out that I have Bipolar. I’m stable now. I take meds every day and see a psychiatrist once a week. I still get pretty nauseous when I take the meds so I figure it’s not so smart to drink. Also why I don’t do drugs anymore. It’ll fuck with my meds and I don’t want to end up back in either of those states I was in this past year.”

 

“Bi- what? What the fuck is that?” Mickey asked, eyebrows burrowed. 

 

Ian let out a laugh. He liked the fact that that’s pretty much what Mickey had to say about all that. “It’s high highs followed by low lows over and over again. The highs are mania and the lows depression. They can last from anywhere between a few days to months. The meds keep me in the middle, stable, like a normal person should be.”

 

“Don’t say that about yourself. You’re not crazy or anything. You’re just the one who ended up with your mother’s unlucky genes, just like how she got the same unlucky genes. I’m serious just don’t say shit like that about yourself, ‘kay?” Mickey said. 

 

Ian grinned at Mickey and said, “‘Kay”.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes but couldn’t help but smile back.

 

They spent the rest of the night talking.

 

 

The sun was starting to rise when they started making their way to their bedrooms. 

 

“When do you take your meds?” Mickey asked stopping in the doorway to his bedroom. 

 

Ian in the doorway to his bedroom across from Mickey turned and said, “9 am every morning, why?”

 

“Need me to wake you up so you can take em?” Mickey asked rubbing his thumb over his bottom lip. He didn’t know why he was being so considerate.

 

Ian grinned again, that heart stopping grin, and said, “Don’t worry about it I have an alarm set on my phone to wake me up. Thanks though.”

 

Mickey nodded. Before Mickey went inside his room Ian said, “Night Mick.”

 

“Night firecrotch” Mickey said with a wink before disappearing into his bedroom. 

 

 

Three hours later Ian’s alarm went off on his phone. Across the hall so did an alarm Mickey set. Mickey got up and lazily made his way to Ian’s room. He opened the door slightly and saw Ian sitting in bed shirtless taking a sip of water with his medication. After he took his meds Ian turned to see Mickey watching him. Ian smiled at Mickey and laid back down with his arms above his head. Mickey rolled his eyes and closed the door. Mickey heard Ian’s chuckle from the other side of the door and couldn’t help smile. 

 

Mickey couldn’t seem to stop smiling when it came to Ian Gallagher. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave kudos and comments they are MUCH appreciated! :D
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> :) Hit me up on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	5. The games are just beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian was playing a dangerous game but he couldn’t seem to stop when it came to Mickey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post anything yesterday! I spent the day in the sun and doing homework before I went out for happy hour. I thought I would be home early enough to relax and write a couple chapters for y'all but the night got away from me. I may (or may not) have been drunk+high when I got home at midnight so yeah :p  
> I also didn't know what the hell I wanted to write last night. 
> 
> Anyways, I just finished this chapter. I'm getting to the good Gallavich stuff, I swear I will get to it! There is some canon lines in this chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Ian got another couple hours sleep before he woke up. He got up to go make breakfast before getting a run in for the day. When Ian was manic he would run at least 8 miles a day but now that he’s stable he wanted to keep up his physical training but not as crazy long as he used to. 

 

Ian went into the kitchen and saw Mickey sitting on one of the stools at the counter. He was nursing a cup of coffee. 

 

“Morning” Ian said as he went to the refrigerator. 

 

Mickey mumbled a “Mornin” before going back to his coffee. Only Mickey couldn’t stop but admire Ian in just a pair of loose shorts. _How does someone look like this seriously?_ Mickey thought. Ian had one of the best bodies Mickey’s ever seen in person. 

 

“Didn’t sleep well?” Ian asked nodding towards Mickey’s coffee.

 

“Didn’t sleep much, only got 3 hours” Mickey said around his coffee mug.

 

“You didn’t go back to sleep after checking up on me?” Ian said with a smirk.

 

“I wasn’t checking up on you” Mickey said. Ian just looked at him incredulously. 

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and said, “Whatever.”

 

Ian let out a short laugh. He was getting the things together that he needed to make pancakes. 

 

“Pancakes?” Ian asked looking back at Mickey who was watching him.

 

“Can you make banana pancakes?” Mickey asked.

 

Ian smiled and went about making banana pancakes. They talked about nonsense while Ian made pancakes and sipped at his own coffee that Mickey got up to pour for him. Ian smiled when Mickey handed him the coffee and looked him up and down. Mickey was wearing a grey t-shirt and boxers. _He’s got really nice legs,_ Ian thought.

 

Mandy joined them making her own cup of coffee. She was super hung over. 

 

Breakfast was ready and everyone sat around eating, Kate and Landon joined them as well.

 

 

After they ate Ian went to his room. Mickey was putting the dishes in the dishwasher when he heard a drilling noise. 

 

He went to the living room and saw Kate, Mandy, and Landon watching TV.  “The fucks that noise?” 

 

Mandy nodded her head towards the hallway where Ian and Mickey’s bedrooms are. 

 

Mickey went towards the noise. “The fuck are you doing?” Mickey asked when he saw Ian drilling.

 

“Oh sorry I’m almost done. I’m putting up a pull-up bar” Ian said. He was in the doorway to his bedroom.

 

“Okay well hurry up it’s fuckin loud” Mickey said and went to sit with the others in the living room.

 

 

 

A few minutes later the drilling stopped and Ian came back out of his room wearing the same shorts, a white t-shirt now, and running shoes. He also had earphones around his neck and putting his phone in the armband thing around his right arm. 

 

“Any of you wanna join me for a run?” Ian asked looking at the sad bunch of hungover people on the sofa. 

 

They let out a collective groan and Ian laughed. “Enjoy being couch potatoes!” Ian said before he was out the door.

 

 

 

During the hour that Ian went for a run, Mandy went back to bed, Kate went for lunch with her mom, Landon went home when Kate left, and Mickey was now laying on the couch watching some random movie on TV.

 

Ian walked through the door now shirtless. He had his t-shirt in his hand and was wiping off the sweat from his face with it. Mickey couldn’t help but watch him. Sweat glistening his hard body, Mickey couldn’t help but think of Ian pounding into him sweating like he is now. 

 

Ian took his earphones out and went to the kitchen. He came back with a bottle of water and sat down next to Mickey’s feet. 

 

Mickey was starring again, Ian noticed. When they made eye contact Ian smirked and Mickey just rolled his eyes at him and sat up.

 

“I see you’re the only couch potato left” Ian said finishing the rest of the water bottle. “Where’s everyone?”

 

“Mandy went back to sleep, Landon went home, Kate had to meet her mom for lunch.”

 

Ian nodded and got up to go take a shower.

 

 

 

It was a hot day seeing as though it was almost summer time in Chicago. Mickey had opened all the windows and the balcony door to let a breeze in. He was still seated on the couch in his boxers and t-shirt when Ian came out of the shower wearing a new pair of shorts and still a bit wet from his shower. His bright red hair was all dark from the water and his chest was glistening now from the water. He looked like some kind of Greek God. 

 

 

Ian and Mickey sat on the couch for a couple hours. They were watching some action movie that Mickey chose. They barely made that much attention to it due to talking a lot. 

 

 

Mickey noticed Ian texting and asked, “Who you keep texting?” 

 

Ian looked up and saw Mickey rub his thumb over his bottom lip. “Hmm? Oh it’s just Jeremy” Ian said looking back up to Mickey’s eyes. 

 

Mickey couldn’t help the feeling that seemed to arise inside of him. Was he feeling jealous? No way, Mickey doesn’t do jealousy. Mickey didn’t say anything just went back to watching the movie. 

 

 

Around 6pm Mandy and Kate came into the living room and shut off the TV.

 

“What the fuck?” Mickey exclaimed.

 

“We have a study group coming over any minute. No TV. You can either stay here quietly in your rooms or leave” Mandy said to her brother. She looked to Ian and said, “Sorry we have a big final tomorrow.”

 

“It’s all good I have work tonight anyways, I guess I can go out to eat before work” Ian said. 

 

“Let me get dressed I’ll go with you” Mickey said to Ian. Ian looked at him and smiled. Both boys got up, went to their bedrooms, and got dressed to go. 

 

 

 

Ian and Mickey went to a diner that Mickey says has really great burgers. They sat across from each other in their booth and spoke until they got their food then they were just eating and stealing glances at each other and smiling. 

 

 

Once they were finished and out of the diner they started walking. Ian turned to Mickey and said, “The girls study group thing is probably gonna last a while, you wanna come to the club with me?” 

 

Ian had this dorky smile on his face that Mickey didn’t realize he was agreeing to it till the words came out of his mouth, “Yeah sure, got nothing better to do than watch a bunch of pruney queens slap their sacks against their ass cheeks”.

 

Ian laughed and nudged his shoulder. Mickey nudged him back. 

 

 

 

They got to the club right when it opened, Ian went inside to go get ready and Mickey said he’d be in after his cigarette. Mickey went inside and took a seat at the bar and ordered a Jack. 

 

Mickey was looking around, he’s never been to this club before. There were a bunch of dancers in small, gold booty shorts, they were all either on these platforms or walking around or giving guys lap dances. It wasn’t busy considering it was a Sunday and it just opened. 

 

It wasn’t hard for Mickey to spot Ian. He got up on his platform and started dancing to the music. 

 

As time passed by the club got a little more busy but not as busy as it gets on a Friday or Saturday. 

 

 

As time passed by Mickey couldn’t stop watching Ian dance. Occasionally Ian would turn and spot Mickey watching him. He would in turn start rolling his body and grind his hips and watch Mickey. Ian would run his hands down his body before he winked at Mickey and turned back to one of his clients. Mickey was getting uncomfortably hard in his jeans. He didn’t know what the hell he was doing here. It was definitely not a good idea but Mickey couldn’t stop watching Ian. 

 

 

Ian couldn’t help but smile at the fact that Mickey was watching him the whole night. He did it on purpose when he turned to dance and watch Mickey. Teasing him just to see what reaction he would get out of him. Ian was playing a dangerous game but he couldn’t seem to stop when it came to Mickey. 

 

 

The games are just beginning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave kudos and comments they are MUCH appreciated! :D
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> :) Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	6. The Fourth of July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jealous big guy?"
> 
> "Maybe"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying this fic as much as I like writing it. Thanks for all the kudos and comments so far, they are so great. Please feel free to write me comments, I effing love them <3
> 
> I hope you like this chapter, sorry it's not as long as the others have been :$
> 
> : )

It’s been about a month that Ian’s been living Downtown with Mickey, Mandy, and Kate. Ian was so happy that it was July, the weather was great, club was packed a lot of the time so he was making great money, and he loves living with his three roommates.  
 ****

 

A few things have changed for Ian. He got a second job working during the week days at Kate’s father’s car company as a receptionist. The receptionist they had was going on maternity leave and Kate told her dad to hire her friend for the time being. Ian was more than willing to answer the phone during the days, the pay was pretty good. Ian also went out with Jeremy a couple times. 

 

 

The first time they went out Ian just went to one of his band’s shows at a bar, it wasn’t really going out on a date since Mandy and Kate came but Ian and Jeremy left after the show to get food so it was sort of like a date in that sense. 

 

The second time they went out however was like a real date. They went out to eat then went back to Jeremy’s apartment since he lives alone. They didn’t fuck that night. Turns out Jeremy’s also a top and neither would bottom. They did give each other amazing blow jobs and Ian did spend the night. They haven’t gone out since but have hung out as friends with Kate and Mandy and other people.

 

Ian had come home from that date the next day around 9 am. Ian had gone straight to his room to get his pills and made his way to the kitchen to get some water, Mickey was sitting at one of the bar stools sipping on his coffee. 

 

“Well, well, fun night last night?” Mickey asked when he saw Ian wearing the same clothes as last night. He knew Ian went out with Jeremy again and he was quite disappointed. Even more so knowing he spent the night there.

 

“Could have been better” Ian said after taking his pills.

 

“So the sex was no good I take it” Mickey said with a smirk.

 

“Wouldn’t know” Ian said leaning on the counter across from Mickey now with his own cup of coffee.

 

Mickey looked at him with his eyebrows raised. Ian said with a shrug of his shoulder, “He’s a top, wasn’t gonna bottom for him.”

 

“So who do you bottom for huh?” Mickey asked smirking.

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know” Ian said smirking right back.

 

Mickey grinned and took another sip of his coffee, Ian did the same,

 

 

 

It was the fourth of July and Ian was working that night at the club seeing as it was a Friday this year. Instead of Ian’s usual gold booty shorts, the boss made the dancers wear American flag booty shorts for the night. Ian had finally woken up without feeling nauseous from taking his meds the past couple weeks that he decided he could have at least one drink that night. 

 

 

Mickey was working that night as well at the bar so he got home before anyone else since they live close. Mandy and Kate were out at some club and were either going to bring someone home or go to their place. It was their pact before they went out “to find some ass”. Ian was working in Boystown so he wouldn’t be back for a little while longer.

 

Mickey grabbed himself a beer and sat down on the sofa and turned the TV on. After about 3 beers and rolling his first joint Ian came crashing through the front door with some guy behind him.

 

 

“Shiiiit that was so loud” Ian said closing the door behind him once they were inside.

 

“Good thing I wasn’t asleep than huh?” Mickey said from the couch.

 

Ian jumped a little, he was not expecting Mickey to be sitting there watching him. 

 

“Hey Miiick” Ian said. He was slightly buzzed. Not wasted or even drunk, but a good buzz that should last him through the fuck before he kicked the guy out. He was in no mood to have this guy sleep over. He met some random guy at the club. His name is, well Ian couldn’t remember his name, and he had blond hair and blue eyes, and he was almost as tall as Ian.

 

“You drunk?” Mickey asked as Ian approached him. The guy closely behind Ian.

 

“Nope, a little buzzed though” Ian said with a smile. “I missed this.”

 

“You good though? You’re not gonna be sick or anything right?” Mickey asked. He couldn’t help but worry a little. This was the first time he saw Ian buzzed. Ian also told him he got really sick the first time he drank on his meds, he didn’t want that to happen to him again.

 

“Mmmm yup. You worrying bout me Mick?” Ian asked with a shit eating grin.

 

“Fuck off” Mickey said smiling all the same.

 

“Hi my name’s Shane” the Ken doll said to Mickey. Yup Mickey decided he was the Ken doll. Tall, blond, blue eyes. Fucker. 

 

“Great” Mickey said barely giving him a second glance. 

 

“Oh sorry I didn’t remember your name. Shane this is one of my roommates Mickey” Ian said motioning towards Mickey. Mickey couldn’t help but smile at Gallagher, he loved the fact that he couldn’t remember the guy’s name. 

 

His smile dropped though when Ian said, “We’ll be in my room if you need anything or whatever.” The pair took off towards Ian’s room. 

 

Usually Mickey just smokes in the loft but he didn’t want to hear Ian going balls deep in that fucking Ken doll, so he took his freshly rolled joint, grabbed another beer and went out on the balcony. 

 

 

 

Mickey didn’t know how long he was out there for. He had finished his joint and was practically done his beer when Ian stepped outside to join him. Ian was wearing a loose pair of grey shorts and nothing else. 

 

“Where’s Ken?” Mickey asked looking at Ian who sat down next to him on the bench they had out on the balcony. 

 

Ian burrowed his brows and was about to ask what he was talking about when he realized what Mickey meant. Ian laughed and said, “Ken doll huh? He just left.”

 

Mickey smiled a little, he was happy he didn’t let the guy sleep over, even if he was just fucking him. “So you found yourself a bottom huh?” Why was Mickey asking that? He couldn’t seem to stop the words from coming out of his mouth though. He blames it solely on the beers and weed.

 

“Jealous big guy?” Ian asked with a smirk. Fully intending to flirt and mess with him a bit.

 

“Maybe” Mickey said before he could stop himself. Yep totally the weed/alcohol’s fault. That’s what he’s going to blame it on anyways.

 

Ian deadpanned. Mickey turned to look at Ian and they held eye contact. It was the most intense, heated eye contact.

 

They didn’t realize they were leaning towards each other when Mandy burst open the balcony door and said, “Thought I saw you out here! Lip wants to see you before we go to my room.” Mandy and Lip have been hooking up ever since they met. 

 

Ian and Mickey jumped away from each other. Ian followed Mandy inside and didn’t look back at Mickey. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave kudos and comments! :D
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> :) Hit me up/follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	7. Fancy Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was really fucking hot, rich, powerful, and seemed genuinely interested in Ian. Mickey called him Fancy Man, soon Mandy and Kate were also calling him that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I named the chapter Fancy Man which is a couple episodes from New Girl where Jess dates a really rich guy and they call him 'Fancy Man'. 
> 
> Also I called him Damon cause well when I pictured Christian Grey I pictured Ian Somerhalder from 'The Vampire Diaries' so yeah that's the look I was going for when describing him :p
> 
> Hope you enjoy!! I'm gonna try to write another chapter later tonight after work :):)
> 
> P.s. thanks for the comments + kudos! keep em coming, love em!!! <3

Summer came and went. Ian and Mickey have been bringing guys home and also coming home really late or early the next day.

 

 

Mickey met a guy that he really likes, who’s not Ian. He had to get over his attraction to his roommate, he knew it could never work out well between the two whilst living together. Things would get way too complicated and Mickey doesn’t do complicated.

 

Mickey also never thought he’d do the whole relationship thing but here he is. It’s been two months that he’s been seeing this guy Nate. He’s taller than Mickey is, he has almost the same color hair as Mickey, and green eyes. 

 

Ian doesn’t really like Nate. He always feels this weird dread in him whenever he’s over and hanging out with Mickey or he sees them kiss or even worse hears them fucking from across the hall.

 

 

Ian has yet to find a boyfriend. Sure he finds guys to stick it in but not one that he likes so much to see again.

 

 

One Sunday morning Ian came back from a run and as he was heading to the kitchen to get some water he saw Mickey and Nate at the dining table. Nate had his arm over Mickey’s shoulder and leaning close together. 

 

Ian walked toward the refrigerator and made a groaning noise and said, “Urgh couples.” 

 

Mandy snickered at Ian and went back to her coffee. She didn’t necessarily like or dislike Nate, but Mickey seemed less bitchy than usual so she figures it’s an improvement. 

 

Mandy went back to her room with an extra mug of coffee for Lip leaving Ian in the kitchen glaring at Nate. 

 

 

“I’m gonna go get dressed babe, gotta meet a friend for lunch later” Nate said to Mickey. 

 

Ian groaned and rolled his eyes. Mickey had turned around and saw Ian roll his eyes. Babe? Really? Ian didn’t picture Mickey to be that type who lets people call him babe or baby or honey and all that bullshit. 

 

Ian watched Nate leave, more like glared at him while he walked to Mickey’s bedroom.

 

 

“What was that about Gallagher?” Mickey asked now standing across from Ian, on the other side of the kitchen island.

 

“What?” Ian asked looking at Mickey now.

 

“You know what” Mickey said crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Nothing, just didn’t figure you for the whole “babe” shit or even the boyfriend type. Well Mandy had said the first time I came here that you’re not that type” Ian said.

 

“He’s not my boyfriend” Mickey said. Which was true, they never officially said they were exclusive or anything.

 

Ian just scoffed at him and finished off his water. Ian started walking away to go take a shower. Mickey took a few steps in his direction and said “Jealous big guy?” using Ian’s previous line on him.

 

“Maybe” Ian said turning around and winking at Mickey before disappearing into the bathroom.

 

 

Mickey really likes Nate. He does. He just can’t seem to stop flirting with Ian whenever he can. He can’t seem to stop smiling like an idiot when he’s around him. He also can’t seem to stop checking on him every morning at 9 am to see if he took his meds. 

 

 

 

It was early December by the time Mickey was single and Ian was seeing someone. 

 

Mickey had recently broke it off with Nate. Nate had told him he was starting to fall for him and Mickey told him he couldn’t keep doing this. He was having his fun with Nate and didn’t mind some of the couple shit they did but love? Yeah Mickey was definitely not ready for that, nor was he even close to being in love with Nate. 

 

Ian had his share of one night stands but a few weeks ago he met a guy at the car company. The guy walked in with a fancy suit looking like a model. He was tall, about as tall as Ian. He kinda looked like a Christian Grey from that 50 shades of Grey book. Ian totally didn’t read those but Kate was the one who told him that’s what look he had going on. 

 

The guy was about to walk into the car dealership when he saw Ian standing outside smoking. They introduced themselves and then went inside. Ian telling him he works there, the guy (Damon) said he was picking up his new car that Kate had sold him.

 

They exchanged numbers and went out a few times. Damon was rich, like filthy rich. He owned his own company and even had a private plane. Damon is 30 and inherited the company when his father passed away, but he had already been working there has a partner before the passing. He lived Downtown in a hotel, in the penthouse suit. He normally lives in New York and sometimes Los Angeles so that’s why when he’s in Chicago he lives in the penthouse. His company is based in New York, but he has offices in L.A. and Chicago.

 

 

Mickey couldn’t help but despise Damon. He was really fucking hot, rich, powerful, and seemed genuinely interested in Ian. Mickey called him Fancy Man, soon Mandy and Kate were also calling him that. 

 

Ian didn’t mind it just as long as they didn’t call him that to his face. Mickey did that once though.

 

 

It was February and Ian and Damon have been together for a couple months. Damon had come back after a week in New York to finish up some business and went straight over to Ian’s loft to see him.

 

They were all sitting in the living room chatting, minus Mickey who was at work at the Garage.

 

When Mickey came home he saw Damon and Ian sitting really close together and his arm around him. He was of course wearing a suit and tie. Mickey rolled his eyes and closed the front door. 

 

“Hey look Fancy Man is back” Mickey said. All eyes turned to him and Ian glared at him. Mickey grinned at Ian and raised his eyebrows, they were practically touching his hairline. 

 

“Fancy Man?” Damon asked looking to Ian now. 

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen to get himself a beer. Ian just told Damon to ignore him. He got up and followed Mickey to the kitchen.

 

 

“What the hell Mickey? I don’t care that you guys call him that to me but I told you not in front of him, it’s rude” Ian said stepping towards Mickey.

 

Mickey had chugged about half of his beer before he said, “What the fuck ever firecrotch.”

 

“You’re an asshole” Ian said.

 

“What else is new?” Mickey said finishing off his beer and took out another. Ian watched as Mickey chugged another half of beer. 

 

“What’s up with you?” Ian said nodding towards the beers he was quickly finishing.

 

Mickey scoffed at him and took his beer and headed to his bedroom where he was going to roll a fat blunt and smoke it in there.

 

That’s just what Mickey did because not soon after he was in his room and smoke was coming out from under his closed door. 

 

Mandy got up to go check on him. Usually Mickey will get high in the living room watching TV or outside on the balcony if he wants to be alone. Mandy knows that when he smokes alone in his room something is wrong. He did that a lot back in South Side and had yet to do it in the loft.

 

 

Mandy didn’t bother knocking and walked right in. 

 

“You could knock you know” Mickey said when Mandy came in. 

 

Mandy sat down next to him on his bed and took the huge joint from Mickey’s hand. She took a few puffs before handing it back.

 

After a little while of just sitting there smoking Mandy said, “So you gonna tell me what’s wrong?”

 

“Nothin’s wrong” Mickey said taking the last few hits of the joint before stubbing it out in his ashtray.

 

“Bullshit, just tell me. I know you only smoke in your room when you’re upset.”

 

“Fuck off it’s winter I’m not gonna go freeze my ass off out there. Plus _Fancy Man_ is back so I’m not gonna light one up out there.”

 

Mandy caught on to the way Mickey referred to Ian’s boyfriend. “Ohhhhhhh that’s why you’re upset! You don’t like Damon.”

 

“Fuck off I’m not upset” Mickey said.

 

“I know why you don’t like him for obvious reasons, like he’s so rich it makes you uncomfortable, he dresses fucking fancy all the time. But it’s more than that I can tell” Mandy said trying to figure it out. She knew it but being high it was taking her a little while to form her thoughts properly.

 

When Mickey didn’t say anything Mandy said, “This isn’t because of Ian is it? Are you still into him?”

 

“Still? Who said I ever was?”

 

Mandy scoffed and said, “Bitch please I know you. You’re still into him huh? Oh my God you’re jealous of Fancy Man!”

 

“Would you shut the fuck up?!” Mickey exclaimed. She was being a loud nosy bitch. The last thing he wanted was for Ian to hear them.

 

“Awww Mick!” Mandy said poking him in the side.

 

“Fuck off I’m not jealous of that prissy, stuck up snob” Mickey said pushing his sister away.

 

“Okay maybe not of him him but like you’re jealous of him that he’s with Ian.”

 

“Could you get the fuck out already?” Mickey said rubbing his hand over his face. He didn’t want to have this conversation with her. Or anyone. 

 

Mandy rolled her eyes and said, “Fine! Stay in here like a loner assface.”

 

 

Mickey knew he was a loner. He always has been. He didn’t want that anymore but the guy he really wanted was already taken. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave kudos and comments! :D
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> :) Hit me up/follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	8. Just a bad day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just a bad day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I had a really busy couple days, Saturday I literally studied all fkn day, I don't even know why I'm taking summer classes (huge mistake!) and then before bed I wanted to catch up on some of my fave fics :p and today I worked and yeah so here we are! 
> 
> I'm going to write some more. Posting this for you now. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!! + leave me comments if you have something to say :D <3

A year that Ian’s been living with three roommates rolled around and he couldn’t believe it. It’s almost been about 6 months that he’s been dating Damon. He really likes him but knows he’s not in love with him and knows he probably won’t ever be. He doesn’t get the same rush he gets whenever him and Mickey flirt, which is a lot. 

 

Some days Mickey will go by the club when Ian is working and will just watch him. Sometimes Ian will go over to him at the bar and they’d flirt for a bit before he would have to get back to work. They never leave together though, Mickey always leaving before Ian finishes. 

 

Some days when Mickey is feeling bad or whatever he’ll flirt with Ian while Fancy Man is in the bathroom or something. 

 

 

 

It was a rainy Sunday. Mickey woke up like normal at 9 am to see if Ian took his pills. 

 

He opened his door and heard from inside Ian’s bedroom someone yell, “JESUS JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!” the next second Damon is storming out of the bedroom.

 

“What the fuck just happened? What did you do to him?!” Mickey demanded getting angry.

 

“Nothing! I tried to wake him up and asking him what he wanted to do today and he kept telling me to leave him alone. I asked what was wrong and he yelled at me. Fuck that, I don’t need this shit right now” Damon said and leaving the loft. 

 

Mickey didn’t even bother waiting till he heard the front door close before he went inside Ian’s room. Ian was curled up in his bed with just a thin sheet covering him.

 

“Hey man, you okay?” Mickey asked getting closer to the bed.

 

“Why won’t anyone just leave me the fuck alone?” Ian asked with a lot of annoyance in his tone.

 

“Did you take your meds? It’s 9” Mickey tried.

 

“Just go away Mickey” Ian said curling up even more.

 

“Ian-“

 

“Leave me alone!” Ian snapped interrupting Mickey.

 

 

Mickey left the room and went to Mandy’s room. He barged in and said, “Lip get up, something’s off with Ian.”

 

Lip a little slow since it was still too early for him lifted up into a sitting position and said, “What’s wrong?” 

 

“I don’t fuckin know would you just come?” Mickey said getting impatient.

 

Lip picked up some boxers off the floor before putting them on and following Mickey to Ian’s bedroom.

 

“Shit” Lip muttered. Before Mickey could ask what was wrong Lip said, “Ian you need to take your meds now it’s 9.”

 

Ian didn’t say anything this time so Lip went over to his desk and took the pills Ian needed to take for the day and went over to the side of the bed where Ian was curled up. 

 

“Get up and take these. You are not doing this shit right now. You can’t be off these pills. I am not watching you turn into Monica. Get the fuck up Ian.” What Lip had said must have registered with Ian, he slowly sat up took the pills Lip handed him and swallowed them with the glass of water on his bedside table. 

 

Mickey felt like he was intruding and really didn’t know what to do. Ian looked down at the empty glass in his hands. Lip took the glass from him and went over to Mickey and said, “Thanks for getting me. We’ll be out soon.” With that Mickey took the glass Lip was handing him and left the room.

 

 

 

“I’m sorry. It’s just a bad day” Ian said still looking at his hands.

 

“I know man but you need to take your meds every day. I sure as shit don’t want to find you like that ever again” Lip said, Ian knew he was referring to the time in the abandoned building.

 

“That won’t happen again, I don’t want it to” Ian whispered. 

 

Lip went to sit next to Ian on his bed. He put his arm around his younger brothers shoulder and Ian rested his head on him. They sat like that for a little while. Lip figured Ian just needed someone and he would gladly be that someone for him. 

 

 

 

20 minutes later both boys came out of the room. Ian had put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, and Lip was still in just his boxers.

 

Mickey was sipping on his coffee feeling nervous for some reason. He’s never seen Ian like that and it really freaked him out. When Ian and Lip came into the kitchen Mickey felt a hundred times better just seeing Ian. 

 

Lip went back into Mandy’s room claiming that it was still too early on a Sunday to be awake. That left Ian and Mickey standing there in the kitchen. Ian wasn’t looking at Mickey though.

 

Mickey made Ian a mug of coffee. He slid it to him where he was sitting at the counter. 

 

He took a sip of the coffee, looked into Mickey’s eyes and then said, “I’m sorry I snapped at you. I- I didn’t mean to, it’s just- the doctor said it’s normal for me to get some bad days.”

 

“Didn’t care that you yelled at me man. So what are we supposed to do about these bad days?” Mickey said. He didn’t even realize he said ‘we’ but Ian sure did. 

 

Ian smiled and said, “I’m supposed to just try to get out of bed and take my meds. When I was depressed I spent days in bed not moving. Gotta make sure I don’t stay in bed I guess.” 

 

“But you’re okay? You’re not like depressed or anything again right?” Mickey asked. He had looked up Bipolar disorder when Ian first told him he has it. He wanted to know what it was all about just in case. He knew that the episodes occurred when someone wasn’t on medication. He doesn’t know much though.

 

“It’s just a bad day. I’ll be fine” Ian said sipping at his coffee.

 

“Just a bad day” Mickey confirmed. Ian nodded and went back to his coffee. 

 

 

After breakfast Ian and Mickey were in the living room watching some random show on TV. Everyone else still asleep.

 

“I should probably call Damon. I wasn’t exactly the nicest to him before” Ian said sitting up. 

 

“Fuck that. You were having a bad day, it’s not like he doesn’t know what you got. Pussy ran outta here so fast saying he doesn’t ‘need this shit’” Mickey said eyes still on the TV.

 

“Still” Ian said. He went to his bedroom to get his phone and call his boyfriend. Mickey lowered the TV so he could listen in. Turns out he didn’t really need to seeing as though Ian started yelling after a couple minutes.

 

 

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?” Ian yelled. 

 

A pause before he yelled, “I’M SORRY MY FUCKING ILLNESS IS TOO MUCH FOR _YOU_ TO HANDLE.”

 

Pause.

 

“I AM _NOT_ CRAZY. JESUS DAMON IT WAS JUST A BAD DAY!!”

 

Pause.

 

Ian was no longer yelling. He was walking out of his bedroom as he said into the phone, “Fine if I’m just some head case making your life so fucking miserable don’t bother anymore. We’re done.”

 

Pause. 

 

Ian rolled his eyes now standing in the hallway, “Yeah alright whatever man. Bye.”

 

Mickey turned back to the screen when Ian looked up. He came over and sat down next to Mickey again. 

 

Before Mickey could say anything Kate came out of her room saying, “Why the fuck is everyone yelling this early?!”

 

“It’s fucking noon” Mickey said. Kate flipped him off and went to get a cup of coffee. 

 

She sat next to Mickey and he said, “Sorry that was yelling. Just ended things with Damon.”

 

Mickey looked to Ian who looked back at him. “What happened?!” Kate asked.

 

“I was having a bad morning. It happens sometimes cause of my disorder and I yelled at him, told him to leave me alone. He stormed out. I just called him to apologize and he went on and on. I told him it happens cause of my disorder and it was just a bad day but he was barely listening, kept saying he didn’t need that crazy shit early in the morning. I’m not fucking crazy” Ian explained looking down at that last sentence.

 

“Pretentious fucker. The fuck does he know anyways? Fuck him, you don’t need that shit. You’re too good for him” Mickey said looking at Ian. 

 

Ian looked up and smiled at Mickey, “You think so?”

 

“Course” Mickey said looking into Ian’s eyes.

 

“Well good. He’s a jackass” Kate said. She then got really excited and actually squealed and said, “Now you’re single!! We can go out and find guys together! Hopefully some straight ones for me though.”

 

Ian laughed and Mickey just went back to watching whatever he was supposed to be watching on TV. He didn’t want to think of Ian going out bringing home guy after guy. It was bad enough with him having a boyfriend.

 

“Kinda wanna lay low for a bit. But I promise we’ll go out soon enough and get you some ass” Ian said when Kate actually pouted.

 

“Fine! You get a pass since you just dumped the guy.”

 

 

 

The rest of the afternoon Ian and Mickey loafed around the loft. Lip went home to study for his last final he had in a couple days. Kate and Mandy also left to go study. They went to the library this time with a group of people, letting the boys stay home and not being kicked out for once. 

 

 

“I got work at 5, you wanna come by?” Mickey asked getting up so he could grab a shower before getting dressed and heading out.

 

“Fiona texted before asking if I wanted to come to the house for dinner. Lip told her about my bad day and she’s worried. But I’ll come by after” Ian said with a small smile.

 

“Whatever” Mickey said but smiled back.

 

 

20 minutes later Mickey was showered and dressed. He was about to leave when he turned to Ian and said, “See you later firecrotch." 

 

Ian smirked at him. Mickey winked and left for work.

 

 

Ian didn’t know why but he had this weird sort of anticipation feeling in the pit of his stomach. Ian didn’t know it but Mickey had the same feeling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave kudos and comments! :D
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> :) Hit me up/follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	9. Stop winking at me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian always feels at ease around Mickey. Things just seem to fall into place with him. Mickey became one of his best friends and he loves hanging out with him. He also can’t stop thinking of him in a not so friendly way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for the night. It's 11:30pm and I want to read a few fics that I like that have updated before I pass out :p 
> 
> I put a bunch of texting in this cause I thought it would be cute. Also made Ian wink alot cause well I think he would do that if they texted. 
> 
> Leave me comments, tell me shit about wtv u want, doesnt even have to be about this :p or it can be if you like it :)
> 
> Enjoy! :)

After Mickey left for work Ian took a shower, got dressed and headed home to South Side for dinner with the family. 

 

 

Ian walked through the front door of the Gallagher house and saw Jimmy sitting on the sofa with Carl watching TV. 

 

“Hey man” Jimmy said when he saw Ian come in. Fiona and Jimmy got back together a few years back. He showed back up with a new alias, Jack. Ian couldn’t believe this guy, and Fiona for taking him back. But its been a few years and he hasn’t disappeared again and is going by Jimmy. Still doesn’t mean Ian has to like the guy.

 

“Hey JimmySteveJack. Hey Carl” Ian said.

 

Jimmy rolled his eyes but didn’t bother telling him to just call him Jimmy. Ian knows he can just call him Jimmy but what’s the fun in that?

 

“Yo” Carl said and bumping his fist to Ian’s. Carl is 14 now, Debbie is 15, and Liam is 6. Carl has yet to be thrown in juvie so that seems to be a win for the family.

 

Ian made his way to the kitchen where Fiona and Debbie were cooking, and Lip was sitting at the table with Liam. 

 

“Ian!” Liam exclaimed from his spot at the table. 

 

“Hey little guy” Ian said as he kissed his head. He nodded to Lip.

 

“Hey guys” Ian said going over to Debbie and Fiona. He gave them both a hug. 

 

 

After hugging Fiona she slapped him upside the head. 

 

“Hey! What the hell was that for?” Ian exclaimed rubbing at his head.

 

“Don’t you dare scare me like that _ever again_!” She said before pulling him into another hug. 

 

 

They ate dinner with the usual chatter going around the table. 

 

During dinner Ian’s phone vibrated in the pocket of his jeans. He pulled it out and couldn’t help but smile seeing there was a text from Mickey. He was also quite shocked. Mickey’s never really texted him before. He did once when he lost Ian at the grocery store but other than that they never really needed to.

 

 

**Mickey 6:20pm:**

_I’m so fuckin bored. There’s 3 groups of like 3-4 people here and two loners sitting at the bar._

 

Just when Ian finished reading the text he got a second one from Mickey.

 

**Mickey 6:21pm:**

_When u comin?_

 

 Ian couldn’t help but smirk at his phone.

 

**Ian 6:23pm:**

_Can’t wait for me to cum Mick? ;)_

 

He couldn’t help it! It was so perfect he needed to say it. He also loved flirting with Mickey.

 

Across town at the bar Mickey rolled his eyes before he texted Ian back.

 

**Mickey 6:25pm:**

_We are not sexting right now_

 

Ian chuckled which earned him a few glances from the table but they just went back to their conversations. Ian texted Mickey back.

 

**Ian 6:27pm:**

_Ur no fun :(_

 

**Mickey 6:28pm:**

_So am_

 

**Ian 6:29pm:**

_So not_

 

 **Mickey 6:30pm:**  

_Fuck off_

 

**Mickey 6:30pm:**

_K but seriously when r u coming here? If I have to listen to this fuckin guy whine about his wife one more time I’m gonna end up in jail._

 

**Ian 6:32pm:**

_Keep your hands to yourself.. till I get there ;)_

 

**Mickey 6:33pm:**

_Ur such a dick_

 

**Ian 6:34pm:**

_:)_

 

“Who are you texting?” Fiona asked. Ian was starring down at his phone for like 15 mins barely eating. Everyone already done. 

 

“Huh? Oh it’s just Mickey” Ian said putting his phone away and going back to his food, which was almost done anyways.

 

“So how’s it going over there? Still going good with the roommates?” Fiona asked. Debbie was putting dishes away, Carl went back to the TV and took Liam with him. 

 

“Yup, it’s going great” Ian said with a smile.

 

“Good, and what about that boyfriend you had? The rich guy?” 

 

“Broke up with him today.”

 

“Why what happened? Are you okay?”

 

“Definitely. He couldn’t handle it” Ian said pointing to his mind. Kind of like letting her know he couldn’t handle his disorder and all that happened up in his mind. 

 

“Fucker. You don’t need someone like that.”

 

 

“So Lip, you happy about your last final of College on Wednesday?” Fiona asked turning her attention to her other brother. 

 

“Fuck yeah” Lip said back.

 

Ian tuned them out. He got up to put his plate away before going to sit with Carl and Liam for a bit.

 

 

Ian felt his phone vibrate again and saw an unread text.

 

**Mickey 7:30pm:**

_I_ _t’s getting really hard not to beat people up._

_Where the fuck r u?_

 

**Ian 7:31pm:**

_Miss me that much? ;)_

 

**Mickey 7:32pm:**

_Stop winking at me_

 

**Ian 7:33pm:**

_No ;) ;) ;) ;) ;)_

 

**Mickey 7:34pm:**

_Christ, ur so annoying. How do u even get laid?_

 

**Ian 7:36pm:**

_My charming personality, devilishly handsome good looks, and rockin bod. Duh ;)_

 

**Mickey 7:37pm:**

_I'_ _m rolling my eyes at u, fyi._

 

**Ian 7:38pm:**

_U know I’m right ;)_

 

**Mickey 7:39pm:**

_Ya ya firecrotch_

 

**Ian 7:41pm:**

_Mick seriously? Firecrotch? So cliche, just cause I have red hair._

 

**Mickey 7:43pm:**

_U like it. Plus I’m assuming the carpet matches the drapes ;)_

 

**Ian 7:44pm:**

_I do_

 

**Ian 7:44pm:**

_And you assume right ;)_

 

**Mickey 7:50pm:**

_Did u fuckin leave yet?_

 

Ian rolled his eyes and put his phone away. He got up, said his goodbyes, and left for the train.

 

**Ian 7:59pm:**

_Y_ _up_

 

 

Mickey was not checking the time every few minutes. He totally wasn’t. So when Ian finally walked into the bar Mickey didn’t smile. He totally didn’t. Mickey didn’t feel butterflies or whatever in his stomach. He totally didn’t. When Ian came up to the bar and sat down and smiled at him his heart didn’t beat extra fast. It totally didn’t. 

 

Except it totally did. 

 

 

Mickey put a glass of orange juice in front of Ian, who smirked at him. 

 

They fell into an easy routine. They talk a lot at home and stuff so it’s not like it was awkward or anything. But Mickey did feel an extra spark of tension maybe between them, it wasn’t a bad tension though, unless sexual tension between two roommates is considered bad. In that case it was a bad tension between them.

 

They talked throughout Mickey’s shift. They people watched and talked about the people in the bar. Ian also went outside with Mickey when he took a smoke break. 

 

 

Ian always feels at ease around Mickey. Things just seem to fall into place with him. Mickey became one of his best friends and he loves hanging out with him. He also can’t stop thinking of him in a not so friendly way. 

 

 

They were talking about random shit when Mickey zoned out and his eyes drifted to Ian’s lips. Ian licked his lips fully knowing Mickey was looking at them. Mickey bit his bottom lip before looking up to see Ian watching him.

 

“What?” Mickey asked getting kind of warm all of a sudden.

 

“You have no idea how fuckin hot it is when you bite your lip like that” Ian said looking at Mickey who by reflex bit his bottom lip again. Ian couldn’t help the small groan that came up his throat. 

 

“That turning you on Gallagher?” Mickey asked looking the boy up and down.

 

“Fuck, yes” Ian admitted looking into Mickey’s eyes. Mickey’s dick twitched in his pants. 

 

The sexual tension between them kicked up a notch and Ian could feel himself getting harder by the second.

 

Mickey licked his lips and was about to say something when the drunk guy at the other end of the bar who complaining about his wife called out, “I need another man”. His speech was slurred and he was barely sitting upright. 

 

Mickey cursed under his breath. Fucker ruined a perfectly good moment. 

 

Mickey went over to the guy and told him it was time for him to go. It took a few minutes and Mickey had to escort him out. 

 

 

Ian and Mickey went back to normal like nothing had just happened between them. And when they went home they acted like roommates and friends. Ian hasn’t had a hard drink since the fourth of July, sometimes he’ll have one or two beers, no more than that though. He gets too loopy cause of his meds. So when Mickey and Ian got home from the bar they both had a beer and were watching TV. 

 

That same sexual tension from earlier returned when they were alone together on the sofa. They were sitting next to each other pretty close. They didn’t know when that happened. 

 

They were looking at each other. Mickey bit his bottom lip and Ian closed his eyes for a second longer than usual.

 

When he opened his eyes he said, “I think I should go to bed.” He really didn’t want to. He really wasn’t tired. But if he didn’t go to his room he was going to do something he probably shouldn’t. 

 

“Probably best if you do tough guy” Mickey said with a smirk.

 

Ian rolled his eyes and went to his room.

 

 

That night across the hall from each other, Ian and Mickey jerked off thinking of the other. They came at the same time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave kudos and comments! :D
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> :) Hit me up/follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	10. I mean't something like that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of True American proves to be an interesting night for Ian and Mickey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope y'all watch New Girl. In this chapter I loosely based it on S02E15 'The Cooler'. There are some canon lines from the episode but changed a bit to fit the Shameless characters. 
> 
> I'll most likely write more tonight before bed, but it's not a promise. It's already 1pm and I have sooooo much to study, and I need to prepare for my presentation that's due tomorrow FML. 
> 
> Hope you like it! Leave me comments they always put a smile on my face and keep me going <3

When Ian moved in the gang told him about this came they play called True American. No one actually really knows the rules but it involves a shit ton of drinking. Ian doesn’t drink but he played the game anyways and watched everyone else get fucked up. 

 

 

One night everyone was at the bar while Mickey was working. Ian, Lip, Mandy, Kate, two guys that work with Ian (Cole and Brent), and a guy Kate had just met there. Ian and Mickey kept up their little flirty routine. Ian was also keeping Mickey company at the bar seeing as though mostly everyone was sitting at a booth.

 

 

They all went back to the loft when Mickey was done work. 

 

“Let’s play True American” Mandy said when they were home.

 

“What’s True American?” Lip asked putting his arm around her.

 

"So, it's 50% drinking game, 50% life-size Candy Land." Ian explained and getting beers from the kitchen.

 

"Well, it's more like 75 drinking, 20 Candy Land, and by the way the floor is molten lava." Mandy said.

 

"It's actually 90% drinking and then it's got a loose Candy Land-like structure to it." Kate said setting up chairs around the room with Mickey. 

 

“You’ll learn along the way” Mickey said. He told everyone to grab a beer. 

 

 

Once the game started Kate called out, “New Clinton rules, you have to remove your clothes!” 

 

 

 

Everyone was playing the game, some losing clothes along the way. Kate and Mandy were both sitting in their skirts and bras. And all the guys had their shirts off. 

 

 

 

At one point during the game Ian, Mickey, Cole, and Brent ended up sitting on the table. Ian and Mickey next to each other with the other two in front of them. 

 

“So rule is if two put up the same number they go behind that iron curtain and kiss for two minutes” Ian explained pointing to the door near his bedroom. They would have to go in his room and kiss for two minutes.

 

They counted down and put up numbers with their fingers up to their foreheads. Cole and Brent were looking at Ian and Mickey and smiling. Turns out Ian and Mickey both put up two fingers. 

 

Cole was pointing between them, Ian was saying “Nooo no no no” and Mickey was saying “No this is not a good idea”. 

 

Everyone pushed them into Ian’s bedroom and closed the door. From behind the door they were calling out “KISS KISS KISS KISS.”

 

Ian and Mickey were in the bedroom looking at each other. 

 

“This is not happening” Ian said. 

 

“Yeah okay” Mickey said before he started banging on the door. “Let us out!!” 

 

 

 

After a few minutes Ian was sitting on the floor against the door. Mickey was still banging on the door and the gang outside were still chanting for them to kiss. 

 

“God what’s the big deal just kiss me Mick” Ian said. 

 

“Fine” Mickey said. Ian got up and they were standing in front of each other.

 

Mickey put his hands on Ian’s arms and they were just looking at each other. 

 

“Just kiss me” Ian said.

 

“Okay I will” Mickey said.

 

“Okay, good, so do it.”

 

“I am.” 

 

They made no move to kiss.

 

“Just kiss me”

 

“No”

 

“Kiss me”

 

“Nooo”

 

“God Milkovich just kiss me” Ian said getting frustrated.

 

“No! Not like this” Mickey said stepping back from Ian.

 

“W-what?” Ian stuttered out. What did that mean? Not like this?

 

“I just- I don’t mean-“ Mickey stammered. 

 

“Okay” Mickey said going back to the door. “Let us out!!” he said pounding on the door again. 

 

The gang outside were getting annoyed anyways so they just let them out. 

 

 

 

The game was pretty much over. Cole and Brent left. Kate went to her bedroom with her new guy. The rest of them were sitting at the table. 

 

“God big brother was it so difficult to just kiss him?” Mandy asked poking Mickey in the arm.

 

“Fuck off” Mickey said flipping her off as well.

 

Mandy and Lip got up and went to their bedrooms and said goodnight.

 

Ian and Mickey were heading towards their bedrooms.

 

 

 

“Hey- uh, you know it wasn’t like a jab at you or something that I didn’t- you know” Mickey said stopping Ian from going to his room.

 

Ian smirked and said, “Yeah I know.”

 

Mickey nodded and Ian said, “Goodnight Mick”.

 

“Ian?” Mickey said.

 

Ian turned around and Mickey grabbed him at the back of the neck and crashed their lips together. Ian grabbed Mickey’s waist and pulled him closer, Mickey kept his hands on Ian’s face. Ian opened his mouth and Mickey slipped his tongue in. 

 

Mickey pulled away after a couple minutes feeling their hard-on’s pressing together. They rested their foreheads together, and Mickey went back in and placed a small kiss on Ian’s lips.

 

“I mean’t something like that” Mickey said before he pulled away completely and went into his bedroom and closed the door, leaving a shocked Ian standing in the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave kudos and comments! :D
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> :) Hit me up/follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	11. I kissed Ian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K so this is just events that take place after the kiss. Again, loosely based on the episode of New Girl S02E16, so there are some canon lines but changed to fit the Shameless characters.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! and thanks so much for the love/comments/kudos they mean sososo much!! 
> 
> <3

Mickey and Ian lay awake all night barely getting any sleep at all. They kept thinking about the kiss over and over again. Mickey even kept muttering to himself, ‘Why did I do that’ and ‘What the fuck is wrong with me?’ 

 

They’re roommates. They live in the same loft and have to see each other every day, it’s not so simple to just kiss your roommate and not have any consequences.

 

 

Ian got up took his meds. He needed advice. Who should he talk to? He can’t talk to Lip about this, he’s the worst person to get advice from, even if he’s his best friend. Ian figures he could always ask Fiona. So he gets dressed and is opening his bedroom door when he sees Mickey standing right there.

 

“Jesus what the hell?” Ian exclaims, clearly not expecting Mickey to be standing right there.

 

“Sorry I wasn’t- I -“ Mickey stammers but can’t seem to remember what he wanted to even say so he just turns back around and closes the door behind him. 

 

Ian just shakes his head. He sees Mandy and tells her he's going home for a bit. He grabes his keys and heads to the Gallagher house.

 

 

 

Mickey bangs his head against the door a couple times muttering how dumb he is. _What in the actual fuck was that? Jesus I can’t even form a fucking sentence_ , Mickey thought. 

 

 

 

When Ian got to the Gallagher house he saw Fiona reading Liam a story on the couch.

 

“Hey Ian! What are you doing here?” She asked. Ian bent down and kissed her on the cheek before joining her on the couch.

 

“Mickey kissed me” Ian blurted out. He got back up and started pacing around. 

 

“What?!” 

 

“Yeah he just grabbed me and kissed me last night” Ian said standing in front of a still sitting Fiona.

 

“What am I supposed to do? We’re roommates! Urgh this is so frustrating” Ian said running his hand through his hair for the hundredth time. 

 

Fiona was about to open her mouth to say something when Ian said, “And now he won’t even talk to me. I saw him this morning and he just stuttered something and practically ran back to his room.” 

 

Ian made some sort of weird laugh before he says, “He just, Mickey just-“

 

“Kisses you?” Fiona asks.

 

“Stupid Mickey Milkovich, urgh!” 

 

“How was it?” Fiona asked interested and seeing that her brother wasn’t actually mad that his roommate kissed him. “How did he do it?”

 

“He just grabbed me and kissed me. It was firm but tender. It was just-“

 

“Amazing?” 

 

Ian nodded and just stood there. Fiona then asked, “What are you going to do?” Ian groaned and Fiona continued, “I mean do you _like_ Mickey?”

 

“Urgh! What? Mickey? Nooo” Ian started laughing then said, “I don’t _like_ Mickey”. Fiona just looked at him incredulously like she didn’t believe a single word he said. 

 

“He just- I don’t- I can’t like him” Ian said after a minute. He sat down next to Fiona and sighed.

 

“What am I going to do Fi?” Ian asked leaning his head on her shoulder.

 

“You need to figure out what the kiss meant to you and what you want out of it or if you don’t want anything. Then you need to talk to him” Fiona said. This is why Ian came to her, she knew what to do.

 

“Can I stay here for now? I can’t go back home yet.”

 

“Of course. I was going to bring Liam to Kev and V’s for a bit to play with the twins so the house is yours. Debs and Carl are out with friends.” 

 

“Thanks Fi.”

 

 

 

Back at the loft Mickey got out of his room and did a quick scope of the apartment. 

 

“The fuck are you looking for?” Mandy asked coming to sit at the table.

 

“I need to talk to you” Mickey said. 

 

“So talk.”

 

“In private.”

 

Mandy rolled her eyes and started walking to his bedroom with him. 

 

Once the door was closed and they were standing there Mickey blurted out, “I kissed Ian.”

 

Mandy’s eyes grew twice as large and Mickey said, “Say what you’re going to say.”

 

Mandy slapped him in the junk and Mickey heaved over and said, “The fuck Mandy!?”

 

“I fuckin knew you liked him!” Mandy exclaimed. Mickey got back up after recovering from being hit in the nuts. 

 

Mandy then said, “I don’t want a new roommate.”

 

“He’s not moving out.”

 

“I can’t believe you kissed Ian, what were you thinking?!”

 

“I wasn’t fuckin thinking okay?” 

 

“He went back home this morning said he’d probably be back later. Mick just apologize and make it better alright?”

 

“Fuck alright alright.”

 

 

 

It wasn’t until late that night that Ian finally went back home to the loft. Mickey was the only one still awake when he came home. 

 

Ian walked over to the living room and Mickey got up and said, “I’m sorry I kissed you.”

 

“That was unexpected” Ian said. He really didn’t expect Mickey to apologize for anything, he rarely does for anything. 

 

“It was a mistake so” Mickey continued.

 

“Yeah I was feeling a bit awkward cause you know-“ Ian said.

 

“Yeah well it was nothing, didn’t mean anything” Mickey said. He didn’t know what to say, he kinda just let the words come out. Truth is, what is he supposed to even say? ‘I’ve wanted to do that since I met you? It’s all I’ve been thinking about for the past year?’ Mickey couldn’t say any of that, what Mandy said stuck with him. They’re roommates and he doesn’t see there being a chance that it could work between them. Ian is way too good for him and he knows it.

 

“Well it must have meant something since you kissed me” Ian said.

 

When Mickey didn’t say anything Ian said, “I think you can admit it meant something to you Mick.”

 

“No it meant nothing to me. I do things all the time that don’t mean anything” Mickey said.

 

“Just admit that it meant something to you.”

 

“Hey Gallagher, it didn’t. It was a drinking game and I finished the game.”

 

“Yeah but it happened after the game when it meant something.”

 

“Oh so it meant something to you?” Mickey asked with a smirk.

 

“What? Noo. You think some stupid terrible kiss meant something-“

 

“You’re thinking about it right now aren’t you?” 

 

Ian groaned and ran his hand down his face before he started walking away.

 

“Why you running away firecrotch?”

 

“I am not running away” Ian said and walked back over to Mickey.

 

“Why don’t you just admit that the kiss meant something to you?” Mickey asked looking into Ian’s eyes.

 

“No. No” 

 

“It meant something to you, why else would you run away?” 

 

“Because you’re so annoying!” 

 

“Ian you liked kissing me, it’s fine to say that. I’m not on my knee asking you to marry me. It was a nice kiss.” Mickey said. He didn’t really know why he kept going on about it and trying to get Ian to admit it meant something to him. He just kinda was and didn’t know how to stop this argument. 

 

Ian groaned and Mickey went on, “It was like a damn fairy tale that kiss. It was the best kiss of your life.”

 

“Are you serious Mickey? Urgh” Ian said with another groan.

 

 

After a minute of silence. Mickey stopped trying and just said, “Look Ian I’m sorry I kissed you. It was obviously a mistake cause now you’re upset and I won’t do it again.”

 

“Yeah, okay fine.” Ian said calming down. 

 

“Alright so goodnight Gallagher” 

 

“Goodnight” 

 

Mickey moved in closer to Ian who just starred at him wide eyed. Mickey wrapped his arms around him and hugged him. 

 

They patted each other on the back and then pulled away.

 

“Yeah not gonna do that ever again” Mickey said.

 

“Yeah that was a bit weird” Ian said with a laugh.

 

They both laughed. “Yeah okay so goodnight Mick” Ian said and started walking to his bedroom.

 

 

 

Mickey was hoping things would go back to normal now but he knew that there was a slim chance that they would. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave kudos and comments! :D
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> :) Hit me up/follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	12. I don't regret kissing you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to normal? Not so much...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for the day. Geez I am such a procrastinator for school work, wrote 3 chapters for you guys and didn't even study for my exam in a few days. Uh Oh. Wish me luck :p 
> 
> So words get said in this chapter, they talk but only sort of. Oh and more canon-ish lines from New Girl, from S02E17. Anyways enjoy!!
> 
> Leave me comments they make me happy :D <3

It’s been about a week since Ian and Mickey kissed. Relatively speaking things have gone back to normal. The only thing that’s changed is the air between them. Filled with lust and a sort of electricity that follows them around whenever they’re alone together. They’ve actually been trying to avoid being alone together since. 

 

 

Ian was at work at the club and Mickey decided to show up. He hasn’t gone there since before Ian broke up with Fancy Man. 

 

When Mickey got to the club he looked around for Ian but didn’t see him dancing. Instead he saw him at the bar talking to some guy. Looked more like flirting actually. 

 

 

Ian was at the bar talking to this guy he just met who offered to buy him a drink. Ian had refused saying he doesn’t drink but kept talking to the guy in hopes of maybe trying to forget about the fact that him and his really hot roommate kissed and he’s all he’s been thinking about.

 

So seeing as though Ian couldn’t stop thinking of Mickey he wasn’t surprised that Mickey showed up to the club and was making his way over to him. He can’t seem to be rid of Mickey thoughts.

 

 

“What are you doing here?” Ian asked when Mickey was standing in front of him. 

 

“Can’t a guy come for a drink?” Mickey asked then turned to the bartender and ordered a drink.

 

Ian rolled his eyes and said, “There’s booze at home and you work at a bar. Why’d you come here?” 

 

“Is this your boyfriend?” the guy Ian was talking to asked.

 

“No” Ian and Mickey said in unison. 

 

“He’s my roommate” Ian said as clarification.

 

Mickey took a sip of his drink and sat down at one of the stools. Ian got up and said he had to get back to work. He was back on his platform dancing. Trying desperately to avoid Mickey’s stare. 

 

 

Mickey couldn’t take it anymore he was getting painfully hard watching Ian dance, and every so often Ian would look at him while dancing. He was also getting really annoyed, it seemed as though Ian was doing it on purpose to flirt with every guy in this place and do more lap dances than usual. 

 

 

 

Mickey didn’t leave before the club closed like he would normally do. Instead this night he waited outside the club for Ian. 

 

So when Ian came out with the guy from earlier he was a little more than annoyed. 

 

“You’re still here” Ian said when he saw Mickey smoking outside the club.

 

“Clearly” Mickey mumbled. 

 

“The roommate right?” The guy asked.

 

Ian nodded and pushed the guys arm off of him who barely even registered the movement. 

 

“Well c’mon we can all head back to your place together” The guy said. 

 

“Seriously?” Mickey asked looking at Ian, eyebrows so high they were practically touching his hairline.

 

Ian didn’t say anything. 

 

“Ya okay have fun” Mickey said dripping with sarcasm and walked away. 

 

Ian watched Mickey walk away. He was so confused. What the hell was that? Why was he acting so weird? Was he jealous of him flirting with this guy? He’s the one who said the kiss meant nothing to him! Ian was having a whole debate in his mind he temporarily forgot where he was when the guy next to him snapped him out of his thoughts and Mickey was gone. 

 

“Are we going?” The guy asked looking into Ian’s eyes. 

 

“Huh? No. No I’m not feeling it sorry. I’m just gonna go home. See ya around” Ian said before walking off and heading home.

 

 

 

When Ian got home not even 15 minutes after Mickey he saw him sitting on the couch with a beer and rolling himself a joint. 

 

“What the hell was all that about before?” Ian asked when he came into the loft.

 

“The fuck are you on about?” Mickey asked taking a sip of his beer.

 

“Don’t play that shit with me, you know what I’m fucking talking about” Ian said standing in front of a sitting Mickey.

 

“Nothin’ man, it wasn’t anything” Mickey said looking down, not wanting to look Ian in the eyes. 

 

“Of course it wasn’t! Cause nothing is ever anything to you!” Ian exclaimed getting frustrated.

 

“The fuck is that supposed to mean?!” Mickey asked looking up at Ian. 

 

“Stop acting like you don’t know what I’m talking about Mickey.”

 

When Mickey didn’t say anything Ian just turned around and went to his room. He may have slammed the door a bit, he knew it was an over-exaggeration but fuck it.

 

 

Mickey muttered “fuck” under his breath when Ian slammed his door shut. Not in the mood to think of any of this right now Mickey finished rolling his joint. He went outside to smoke and finished his beer. He sat out there until the sun started to come up. He hadn’t even realized he was out there so long. The weed definitely didn’t help clear his mind. It did the complete opposite. He couldn’t stop thinking about what just happened and of Ian.

 

 

Ian barely slept. He got up when the sun started to rise. He got dressed to go for a run. 

 

When he left his bedroom he saw that Mickey was sitting outside. The night before he heard Mickey go out there after he slammed his door. He couldn’t help but wonder if he was out there all night. He didn’t wonder for long though, he put his shoes on and went for his run. 

 

 

Mickey went inside to go to his bed for a bit. He saw that Ian’s door was open and that he wasn’t inside. 

 

When Ian got back from his run he saw Mickey’s bedroom door closed. Ian went about his routine. He took a shower and got dressed to head to his day job. It had started out as a temp job but after the woman’s maternity leave ended Kate’s father offered him a job as his personal receptionist seeing as though he was firing his current one. Ian made sure to take his meds with him seeing as though he starts work at 9. 

 

 

At 9 Mickey’s alarm went off. He usually texted Ian every morning now to see if he took his meds. But seeing they had a fight not only 6 hours ago Mickey was hesitant. After 10 minutes he decided ‘fuck it’ and texted him.

 

 

At work Ian felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He discreetly opened it and read Mickey’s text.

 

**Mickey 9:10am:**

_U take your meds?_

 

**Ian 9:11am:**

_Mhm_

 

Okay so Ian’s still pissed Mickey thought. He really needed to fix this. Things needed to go back to normal.

 

 

Not wanting to go home after work Ian went to the South Side for some family time. 

 

 

Mickey was home all day until he had to go to the bar that night. It was Wednesday night and usually after work Ian and Kate came to the bar with a few people from work, they called it their “Hump Day Break”. They’d come for happy hour and eat.

 

So when Kate walked in with work people and no Ian Mickey was more than a little disappointed. He really, really needed to fix this.

 

“Hey where’s Ian?” Mickey asked when she came up to the bar.

 

“Hey! Uh home said he was gonna spend some “family time” or whatever I don’t know he seemed moody and distant all day” Kate said. Mickey nodded and Kate ordered for her table. 

 

 

Mickey couldn’t wait any longer before he was texting Ian.

 

 

 

After dinner the Gallagher’s were watching a movie in the living room, plus Jimmy, Kev and V and their twins. However the twins and Liam were playing on the floor between the kitchen and living room.

 

Half way through the movie Ian’s phone vibrated in his pocket. He fished it out and saw a text from Mickey. Ian rolled his eyes but opened it up.

 

**Mickey 8:02pm:**

_So you skipped that hump day break thing you guys come in for every week_

 

Ian didn’t feel like answering but a few minutes later got another text. 

 

**Mickey 8:10pm:**

_I guess ur still mad at me_

 

**Ian 8:11pm:**

_What do u want?_

 

**Mickey 8:12pm:**

_Fuck man c’mon stop acting like a girl_

 

**Ian 8:13pm:**

_Fuck you_

 

 

Fuck okay so that probably wasn’t the best thing Mickey could have said. 

 

**Mickey 8:14pm:**

_When will u be home?_

 

**Ian 8:15pm:**

_What fuckin difference does it make? Ur working till close_

 

**Mickey 8:16pm:**

_Nah man leaving around 10, Steph is covering me till close._

 

**Ian 8:17pm:**

_K_

 

 

Mickey didn’t bother responding. He wasn’t going to apologize through text he was going to face to face so he’d just have to wait till he got home and so did Ian. 

 

 

Ian left when the movie ended and got home around 9:30. Kate was still with work people and Mandy said she had a date with this nice guy she met at school. Her and Lip are still fucking but Mandy is getting really attached and Lip was being an asshole so she told him off and accepted a date from this guy who kept asking her out.

 

 

 

 

When Mickey got home he saw Ian sitting on the sofa with Kate’s laptop on his lap. 

 

“Hey” Mickey said coming to sit on the couch across from Ian. 

 

“Hey” Ian said back closing the top on the laptop.

 

Before Mickey could say anything Ian said, “Look I thought we could go back to the way things were but we can’t. You kissed me, and now things have changed”.

 

“But they don’t have to change” Mickey found himself saying looking into Ian’s eyes.

 

“It’s just different Mick, it just is.”

 

“That kiss was the dumbest mistake I have ever made. If I could go back in time and take back the kiss. I would take it back. I regret it” Mickey said. 

 

Ian looked at him with hurt in his eyes. Before his eyes could get even more glassy Ian got up and started walking away to go to his bedroom. 

 

“Oh you got to be kidding me” Mickey muttered. He got up and said, “Ian wait.” 

 

Ian stopped and turned around. They were standing in front of the front door and were pretty close.

 

“I don’t regret kissing you” Mickey started. Ian sighed but still had some hurt in his eyes, but also a little shock since Mickey just admitted to that. “I regret what it did. I regret that it made things weird. We’re roommates we gotta figure this out Ian.”

 

"You're the one making it weird Mickey" Ian said. 

 

They didn't say anything more, they just stared at each other. They were standing even closer together when Mandy came through the front door. 

 

“Hey!” She said upon seeing them but then saw how close they were standing and the look in their eyes and said, “Oh c’mon I thought you guys went back to normal.”

 

“You told her?” Ian asked in disbelief.

 

Mickey shrugged and flipped his sister off before he said, “Mind your own fuckin business bitch.”

 

“Hey I live here too and I’m going to be here when it all goes to crap” She said going to sit on the sofa to start rolling a joint. 

 

“Look it’s fine. We’ll figure out our own shit and you or Kate won’t be involved. Don’t worry” Ian said looking at Mandy. 

 

Mandy scoffed then said, “Whatever you say.”

 

“Well this has been sufficiently awkward. I’m going to bed, I’m beat. Goodnight” Ian said and started walking to his bedroom. 

 

“Hey wait” Mickey said catching up to him. 

 

Ian turned before going into his bedroom and Mickey said, “So we okay or what?”

 

Ian smiled and said, “For now”. 

 

Mickey nodded and Ian slipped inside his bedroom before closing the door on Mickey. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave kudos and comments! :D
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> :) Hit me up/follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	13. Than Prove It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you want me or not?
> 
> Yes I do
> 
> Than prove it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon! So this is loosely based on S02E19 from New Girl, changes made to fit my story and the Shameless characters. 
> 
> HOLY GUACAMOLE I just looked at the time and it's past 1 am here. Geez this chapter took long. You better enjoy it ;)
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos I love it! Keep em coming they keep me going and they let me know that I'm not just writing for the hell of it :p 
> 
> Enjoy!!!!! ;) <3

A few weeks went by. Ian and Mickey have yet to really define anything between them because well they’re boys and they’ve been sort of avoiding spending too much time alone together. 

 

 

 

Mandy and Kate were at the bar while Mickey was working. All of a sudden this random guy came up to the bar and started talking to Mickey.

 

“Hey when do you get off so I can get _you off_ ” the guy said to Mickey.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and said, “I’ll be done in an hour.” The guy went back to his table.

 

“Um what the fuck was that?” Mandy asked her brother.

 

“Some guy I’ve been fucking around with for a couple weeks” Mickey said with a shrug. 

 

“What about Ian?” Kate asked sipping from her cocktail.

 

“What about him?” Mickey asked cleaning a glass he just cleaned.

 

“Aren’t you like totally into him? I mean you guys kissed didn’t you?” Kate asked.

 

“So just cause I kissed the guy I’m supposed to fuckin marry him or something?” 

 

“No shit head but you’ve been into him since he moved in and you finally did something about it and now you’re fucking some twink?” Mandy said.

 

“The fuck am I supposed to do? We barely hang out alone anymore, shit is still weird and he hasn’t even made a move to talk about it so why should I?” 

 

Kate rolled her eyes and said, “Urgh boys are so stupid! Just fucking talk to him Jesus, you guys can’t do fuck all without women around to tell you.” 

 

Mickey flipped her the bird and went to clean more shit behind the bar, actively ignoring the two girls. 

 

 

 

Mickey went home with the guy, Cael, but couldn’t stop thinking about what the girls said. What was he supposed to do about Ian? They’re roommates and friends. Well, he doesn’t know about friends right now since they barely hang out anymore and shit gets weird between them when they’re alone. Yeah he’s into Ian, he has been since day fucking one but what’s he supposed to do about it? Ian hasn’t done anything and he kissed him too so why’s it all up to Mickey?

 

 

 

Ian couldn’t stop thinking about Mickey. God he wants him, he wants him bad. He had no idea what to do about it though. 

 

 

It was a Wednesday night and Ian had a couple too many beers. He only had like 4 and a bit but because of his meds if he drinks more than one or two he turns into a big lightweight and is all loopy from his meds. He went out for the “hump day break” thing he does with Kate and work people at the bar Mickey works at. Mickey wasn’t closing so he went home with Ian and Kate. 

 

Seeing Ian all loopy and drunk off four beers was actually really cute, and Mickey would sure as hell never admit that to anyone. Mickey was helping Ian to his bedroom and Kate went to her own bedroom. 

 

Mickey got Ian onto his bed. 

 

Ian threw his shirt off and started shimming out of his jeans but he was laying on his back and it was really difficult but he managed to get them off. He got into bed and under his sheets. 

 

“You need anything?” Mickey asked standing next to Ian who was now in bed.

 

“I feel goooood” Ian said. 

 

Mickey smiled then Ian said, “I like you.”

 

“Yeah I like you too firecrotch” Mickey said knowing Ian was all loopy from his meds being mixed with booze.

 

“I want you. I want to have sex with you” Ian said moving to get a little closer to Mickey.

 

“Whoa do you know what you’re saying right now Ian?” Mickey said taking a small step back. 

 

“Yeahhhh” Ian said with a couple quick nods of his head.

 

Ian then grabbed Mickey by the back of the neck and pulled him towards him. 

 

“Whoa Ian. No don’t do this” Mickey said. He pushed Ian off of him who fell onto his back on the bed. 

 

 

 

Ian didn’t really know what was going on right now. He felt weird, like really weird. Fuck too many drinks, he thought to himself. He looked down and saw he was in just his boxers. 

 

He lifted himself and saw Mickey there, “What’s going on?” Ian asked a little loopy. He clutched his head, it felt like it was swaying.

 

It was a few minutes of watching Ian laying on his back before he asked him what was going on. Mickey said “nothing” then left the room. 

 

 

 

What the hell was that?! Was that seriously only Ian being all loopy from his pills and booze being mixed or did he mean it? 

 

 

 

The next day Ian called in sick since he wasn’t feeling too good. He was never going to have more than one or two beers again with these meds. He told his boss aka Kate’s dad that he was having a reaction to his new prescription. He seemed okay with that so he stayed home.

 

 

 

Later while Ian was napping, Mickey saw Mandy in the dining room.

 

“So last night when I brought Ian to his room he said he wanted to have sex with me-“ Mickey started to say.

 

“What?! Oh my god” Mandy said.

 

“Would you let me finish bitch?”

 

Mandy flipped him off but didn’t say a word.

 

“Was that just his pills mixed with the booze talking or was that him? I thought that door was closed. If I knew that’s how he felt I would have never started shit with Cael. How do I end things with Cael before Ian finds out?”

 

Mandy looked behind Mickey and saw Ian coming so she said “Hey Ian”. 

 

Mickey turned around and saw Ian coming into the kitchen. He groaned and went to the coffee pot to pour himself a cup. 

 

“How you feelin?” Mickey asked when Ian came towards them.

 

“Not so good man” Ian said clutching the mug of coffee in his hands.

 

“I’m never drinking more than normal with these pills. I don’t remember a thing. It’s like last night never happened” Ian said.

 

Mickey looked at Mandy who gave him a soft look back. 

 

“I’m gonna go sit down” Ian said before trudging to the sofa.

 

Mickey headed to his room. 

 

 

 

Mickey was working that night and Lip, Ian, Mandy, and Kate came into the bar with a couple of the girls friends. They grabbed a big booth and went to sit. Ian went over to sit at the bar.

 

Cael was already there chatting with Mickey who was barely paying attention. All he saw was Ian making his way over and didn’t know how to avoid the two of them meeting.

 

“Hey Mick” Ian said with a smile sitting in at the bar.

 

“Hey” Mickey said placing a glass of orange juice in front of Ian.

 

Ian smiled. Mickey looked really good tonight, Ian couldn’t stop looking at him. He had dark skinny jeans on and a tight white t-shirt on, but it wasn’t too tight. Ian looked him up and down and licked his lips. 

 

He looked up to meet Mickey’s eyes and Mickey said with a smirk, “I’m not a piece of meat firecrotch.”

 

Ian smirked back but before he could say something the guy next to him spoke.

 

“Who are you?” Cael asked Ian looking at him suspiciously.

 

Ian raised his eyebrows and said, “What’s it to you?”

 

“Well you’re flirting with Mickey here” Cael said.

 

“So?” Ian said looking between the guy and Mickey. Mickey cursed under his breath and Ian was getting more and more confused. Then something clicked.

 

“Wait are you two…?” Ian trailed off.

 

“Yeah we’re sleeping together” Cael said matter-of-factly.

 

“Ian, fuck, I’m sorry-” Mickey started to say.

 

“Why- why are you sorry? You’re a free man. You’re just getting some stank on it“ Ian said trying to keep the hurt out of his voice.

 

“Did you seriously just say that to me? Mickey who is this?” Cael said pointing to Ian.

 

“Yeah Mickey who am I?” Ian said. Both guys were looking at Mickey now. Mickey could not handle this right now. 

 

“I’m not doing this right now” Mickey said.

 

“Of course not. I have to go” Ian said before getting up.

 

“Ian wait!” Mickey called out. But Ian didn’t wait. Instead he left the bar without even going back to the table to tell them he was leaving. 

 

“Fuck” Mickey muttered before finding Steph the other bartender. “Hey can you cover for me I need to go take care of something” he said to her already moving from behind the bar. 

 

“Yeah sure go ahead it’s not so bad here” Steph said to him.

 

“Wait where the fuck are you going?” Cael asked.

 

“We’re done this thing” Mickey said motioning between them. Mickey didn’t even wait to see Cael’s expression, he just ran off to go find Ian.

 

 

 

 

Mickey got to the apartment and saw Ian sitting in the kitchen on one of the stools facing outward. 

 

“Hi” Ian said looking up from his 

 

“So I’ve got some explaining to do” Mickey said taking a step closer to Ian.

 

“Shut up” Ian said. Ian got up from the stool and went to stand opposite Mickey. 

 

“Ian, last night when you were all loopy from your meds and booze you said you want me-“ 

 

Ian scoffed and said, “Shut up.”

 

“If it was something you were just saying that’s fine we can move on and not talk about it but it is something I’ve thought a lot about but you were never clear about that so I found other options-“ 

 

“What are you talking about!?” Ian asked not understanding what the hell Mickey was even talking about.

 

“Do you want to have sex with me, yes or no?” 

 

“Yes!” Ian exclaimed. “No. Urgh yes I did but that was before I knew you were screwing other guys”

 

“What fuckin difference does it make? Do you want me or not?” Mickey asked taking a step closer to Ian.

 

“Yes I do” Ian said also taking a step forward

 

“Than prove it” Mickey said taking another step toward Ian. They were standing really close now, inches apart.

 

Ian and Mickey were looking into each others eyes before Ian moved in and kissed Mickey. It started off slow at first then grew more frantic. Ian had his hand in Mickey’s hair and one on his waist pulling him closer. Mickey had both his hands around Ian’s neck. They kissed like they would never get this chance again. They’re tongues flicking against each other. Mickey bit Ian’s bottom lip which elicited a small groan from the redhead. Mickey then licked Ian’s bottom lip to soothe where he just bit him. Ian pushed Mickey up against the back of the couch and pushed himself closer to the older male. He grinded his hips into Mickey’s which made him groan into his mouth. 

 

Ian kept doing that before Mickey said, “Take off your clothes. Now. Take ‘em off.”

 

Ian was so turned on, he pulled his shirt off over his head. Mickey did the same. Ian was just about to undo his jeans when he realized they were in the living room.

 

“Bedroom?” Ian asked.

 

Mickey agreed. He started off towards his bedroom and Ian quickly followed. When they got into Mickey’s room and Mickey locked the door behind him Ian pined him to the door and was on him. Ian had one hand on the side of Mickey’s face pulling him in and the other holding his hip. Ian broke the kiss to start kissing Mickey’s neck and licking up towards his ear before sucking on a sensitive spot behind his ear. 

 

“ _Fuuuck_ ” Mickey moaned out. Mickey started undoing Ian’s jeans. Once he got them undone he pushed Ian away and towards the bed. Ian pulled down his jeans and boxers off in one motion and Mickey did the same. 

 

 

Ian was sitting on Mickey’s bed up against the wall when Mickey came over to him and straddled his hips. Mickey crashed their lips together again. Mickey kissed Ian’s jaw, down his neck and started sucking on a spot just below his collarbone. When he finished he looked at his handiwork, the telltale sign of a hickey already starting to show on Ian’s pale skin.

 

Ian smirked at him and Mickey smirked right back. He shifted to get the lube and a condom out of his bedside table. He handed both to Ian but didn’t move from where he was still sitting on Ian’s lap. Their dicks rubbing together creating a torturous friction.

 

Ian slicked up a few fingers before moving to slip one, then two into Mickey’s tight warm hole. 

 

Mickey moaned and started rocking back into Ian’s fingers. Ian started sucking on Mickey’s neck to make his own mark on his pale skin. As he was doing that he pushed another finger into Mickey. Mickey grabbed both their dicks and started stroking them both up and down. 

 

Ian pulled away from marking Mickey up and moaned out, “ _Fuckkk Mick_ ”.

 

Mickey groaned and stop rocking back into Ian’s fingers. Ian took that as a sign that he was ready for him. 

 

Ian removed his fingers, rolled the condom on, and slicked himself up. Mickey lifted his hips and Ian lined himself up with Mickey’s entrance. Ian started pushing the head in when Mickey slammed down on him and they both cried out a loud moan. 

 

Ian moved them so that he was now on top of Mickey and he was laying on his back looking up at Ian. Ian started pounding into Mickey and he met Ian thrust for thrust. 

 

Ian moved down and crashed their lips together. Mickey opened his mouth and Ian slipped his tongue in. Mickey moaned into his mouth when he grabbed Mickey’s leaking dick and started stroking him, rubbing the precum down his shaft.

 

“Fuck I’m- I’m gonna-“ Mickey was saying and Ian started slamming into Mickey faster and harder, hitting his sweet spot over and over again. He kept up the pace with his hand working Mickey’s dick as well then Mickey was coming harder than he ever as into Ian’s hand with a loud moan. 

 

Ian was close behind with a couple more thrusts. He bit down on Mickey’s shoulder as he came hard into Mickey.

 

After a playful shove from Mickey, Ian pulled out of Mickey. He rolled onto his back laying next to Mickey, removed the condom and tied it off before throwing it to the ground.

 

 

They lay side by side on their backs trying to catch their breaths. They then turned their heads to look at each other before they started laughing. 

 

“Shit” Ian said just as Mickey said “Fuck.” 

 

What the hell were they supposed to do now? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave kudos and comments! :D
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> :) Hit me up/follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	14. No Sexting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I can get used to this whole sexting thing ;)'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so this whole chapter is pretty much straight up filth, I did not intend it to be but smut happens :p ahaha
> 
> I have an exam tomorrow so this will most likely be the only chapter I'll write today. I'll write tomorrow night.  
> Wish me luck on my exam, and I hope you are enjoying this!!!! (also leave me comments about wtv you want, if you like it or not, if you want to read about smt specific that i could incorporate, let me know - comments make me happy) :D
> 
> <3

The next morning Mickey woke up and saw a larger hand covering his. He smiled and moved the hand off of him and shifting to sit up. He looked down at Ian’s sleeping face and stroked his hair lightly. 

 

Ian blinked opened his eyes and with a small smile mumbled, “Mornin”.

 

God Ian sounded sexy first thing in the morning, his voice was all hoarse and deep. Mickey moved his hand from Ian’s face and said, “Mornin.”

 

Ian moved his hand up Mickey’s chest and to the back of his neck to pull him back down. Mickey let him. Ian pressed their lips together, it was sweet and soft, nothing like the night before. Mickey could feel his heart pounding in his chest. 

 

Mickey pulled away and said, “You need to get ready for work it’s almost 8.”

 

Ian pulled him back in and whispered against his lips, “I have some time.”

 

Ian deepened the kiss and he slipped his tongue inside Mickey’s mouth, flicking it against Mickey’s tongue. Mickey moaned into the kiss and moved to straddle Ian. Ian moved up so he was in a sitting position and grabbed onto Mickey’s hips atop him. Mickey moved his hands up Ian’s smooth, hard chest up to his neck. Mickey pulled back and saw the small hickey he made below Ian’s collarbone the night before. Ian smirked at him and pulled him back in for another kiss.

 

Their hard-ons were rubbing against each other and creating this friction that had both boys moaning into each others mouths. 

 

Ian grabbed both their dicks and started stroking them together. Mickey threw his head back slightly and moaned. Ian took advantage of Mickey’s exposed neck. He left small open mouthed kisses up Mickey’s neck then licked up his neck before nipping at his earlobe with his teeth before he sucked it gently into his mouth.

 

All of a sudden there was banging on Mickey’s door and Kate saying, “Ian! We have to leave for work in like half an hour so you better hurry up in there!”

 

Ian groaned out in frustration. Shit now the girls knew they were fucking. 

 

“Fuck off!” Mickey called out. Mickey reached over and handed Ian the lube and a condom.

 

“You sure?” Ian asked hesitantly.

 

“You heard the skank. You only have a few minutes firecrotch” Mickey said with a smirk.

 

Ian smirked back and pushed Mickey off of him. Mickey got on all fours, resting on his elbows, and ass up.

 

Ian admired the view before slicking up a few fingers and running one down Mickey’s crack. Mickey moved into the touch and Ian pushed a finger in. Mickey moaned slightly and Ian added another finger in and started scissoring him to loosen him up. He didn’t need much since they went a few rounds the night before.

 

“Get the fuck in me Gallagher” Mickey said still rocking back into Ian’s fingers.

 

Ian removed his fingers and Mickey let out a slight whine at the loss of contact. Ian already had the condom on and was slicking himself up before he slammed into Mickey. Ian held Mickey’s hip with one hand and his shoulder with the other to hold him in place. 

 

“Fuck Mick so perfect. So nice and tight. _Fuck”_ Ian said pounding into Mickey who met him thrust for thrust.

 

Ian’s words were getting Mickey even more hard and was turning him on quite a lot. “Fuck yeah keep saying that shit” Mickey panted out.

 

“Your ass is so perfect just takes everything I give it. _So good_ ” Ian said running his hand up Mickey’s back and pulling him up against his chest. 

 

Mickey held onto Ian’s hip with one hand and the other was going behind Ian’s neck. He rested his head on his shoulder while Ian pounded into him. 

 

“ _Fuck yes._ Right- oh yeah- right there Ian” Mickey said through laboured breaths. Ian was slamming into Mickey’s prostate over and over. 

 

Mickey came hard without his dick even being touched. He moaned out and kept pushing back into Ian to get the other boy off. Ian bit down on Mickey’s shoulder hard as he came. 

 

 

They flopped down onto the mattress, laying on their backs, shoulder to shoulder. 

 

“So fuckin good” Ian said then turned to look at Mickey. He smiled at him and then Mickey said, “Yeah”.

 

Ian got up, slipped his boxers back on, gathered up his clothes and was about to slip out of Mickey’s room to go shower quick before getting ready for work. Mickey stopped Ian before he left his room, he grabbed him by the back of the neck and kissed him. He pulled away before Ian could deepen the kiss. 

 

“See you later tough guy” Mickey said with a grin.

 

Ian had the biggest grin on his face before he slipped out of Mickey’s bedroom. 

 

 

 

 

On the car ride to work Kate was asking Ian about what happened and how and it was like fucking 20 questions or something. Ian just smiled and said he was not going to talk to her about this yet. She knew they fucked cause well she heard them and had seen Ian’s bed made and knew he slept with Mickey the night before. But Ian didn’t want to discuss anything since him and Mickey haven’t talked about it yet.

 

 

 

Just when Ian sat down at his desk to start the day he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. 

 

**Mickey 9:02am:**

_Meds?_

 

Ian couldn’t help the smile that formed on his face.

 

**Ian 9:02am:**

_Yes mother ;)_

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and sent him another text.

 

**Mickey 9:03am:**

_Fuck off_

 

Ian laughed and sent one last text before he got caught.

 

**Ian 9:04am:**

_:)_

 

 

 

When Ian went to take his lunch break he decided to text Mickey again.

 

**Ian 12:34pm:**

_I’m working tonight, u wanna come by?_

 

**Mickey 12:36pm:**

_I’ll come by after work, I’m done at 10_

 

**Ian 12:38pm:**

_I can’t stop thinking of that perfect ass of yours as I pound into you ;)_

 

**Mickey 12:40pm:**

_No sexting_

 

Mickey sent that even though his dick twitched in his sweatpants. He was still at home, only starting work at the bar at 2pm. 

 

**Ian 12:41pm:**

_C’mon Mick, don’t you want my hard dick slamming into you over and over again?_

 

Mickey was getting hard quick by Ian’s dirty texts.

 

**Mickey 12:43pm:**

_Mmm yeah, what else?_

 

**Ian 12:44pm:**

_Or maybe have my mouth wrapped around that nice hard dick of yours as I fuck you with my fingers?_

 

**Mickey 12:45pm:**

_Fuck_

 

**Ian 12:46pm:**

_R u touching yourself?_

 

**Mickey 12:47pm:**

_Yup_

 

**Ian 12:48pm:**

_Christ_

 

Mickey saw that Ian was still typing out a message and he was really curious as to what it was going to say. Then his phone buzzed and he read the text.

 

**Ian 12:52pm:**

_When u get to the club tonight ur going to come find me and I’m going to take u somewhere more private. I’m gonna push u against the wall and kiss you hard and rough just like you like it, while I grind my hard dick against yours. I’m gonna be already hard just thinking of you before you show up. After I’m going to take that nice hard leaking dick of yours and I’m going to drop to my knees and take you all into my mouth. Suck you hard and deep, while I hold on to that perfect ass I love so much. Your going to fist your hand into my hair and start fucking my mouth. I’m going to have you suck on my fingers to get them nice and wet before I slip them into that tight hole of yours and you’re going to moan out. I’m going to hit that sweet spot of yours over and over till you can’t take it anymore and you’re coming hot and hard down my throat, and I’m going to take it all and swallow it whole._

 

Mickey was stroking himself hard and fast reading Ian’s text. He came hard with a muffled moan.

 

**Mickey 12:58pm:**

_God damn Gallagher_

_I can get used to this whole sexting thing ;)_

 

**Ian 1:00pm:**

_Good ;)_

 

Ian couldn’t wait to see Mickey and fuck him at work. He needed it, he couldn’t think of anything else he needed more than to fuck Mickey Milkovich again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave kudos and comments! :D
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> :) Hit me up/follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	15. Break Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian lives up to his sext

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was going to make this chapter longer but decided to just put the rest in a different chapter. So this chapter is quite short and smutty :p  
> It's almost 1 am now. The next chapter will be up shortly, just going to finish writing it.   
> Also, my dog is so fkn cute, he's having puppy dreams and whining and shit, so cute hehe :$
> 
> Leave me comments they keep me going and I just frikken love em so much :)  
> Enjoy my loves! <3

It felt like days instead of hours that Mickey got to the club to see Ian. It was about 11pm when Mickey finally got there and spotted Ian up on his platform dancing in his little gold booty shorts.

 

Instead of going up to Ian right away like he had said to do in his sexting, Mickey went to the bar to get a drink. He suddenly felt really nervous. 

 

Sure they fucked that morning and the night before but that’s it. It just happened. Mickey never really got nervous but with Ian, he feels fucking butterflies and all that gay shit.

 

 

 

Ian was working, dancing, but couldn’t keep his mind off of Mickey. When the fuck was he going to get here? It was nearly 11 now. 

 

Ian did his thing. He rolled his body to the music, thrusting his hips and running his hands over his body. He made a sharp turn, moving to the beat of the song and was met by piercing blue eyes staring at him at the bar. Fucking finally Ian thought. Ian winked at Mickey and kept rolling his body to the song, and roaming his hands down his chest and abs, and dangerously close to his crotch before going back up.

 

 

A few minutes of watching Ian dance and downing his whiskey Mickey went over to Ian. 

 

Ian hoped off his little stage when Mickey got to him. Ian didn’t say anything just grabbed Mickey’s hand and started pulling him towards the back. 

 

Ian stopped by a man wearing a suit and said, “Taking my break now”. Must be Ian’s boss Mickey thought.

 

The man just nodded and Ian pulled Mickey into a room. It was dark so Mickey didn’t know where they were. Ian locked the door behind him then turned on a dimly lit lamp that swung overhead. It was a supply closet. 

 

Ian pushed Mickey against the door and crashed their lips together in a heated kiss. He pressed his full body up against Mickey and wasted no time. He ground his hips into Mickey’s eliciting a moan from both of them. Mickey had his hands on Ian’s hips pulling him closer even though there was no more space between them. Ian had both of his hands fisted in Mickey’s hair pulling him deeper into the kiss.

 

They broke away panting. Ian dropped to his knees undoing Mickey’s black skinny jeans. While he did that he looked up at Mickey and smirked at him. Mickey smirked back then grinned. Ian was doing exactly what he said he would in his text.

 

Ian freed Mickey’s throbbing dick already leaking with precum. 

 

“Fuck, so nice” Ian muttered before taking Mickey into his mouth. Mickey groaned at the warm, wetness of Ian’s mouth on his dick. Ian was bobbing his head and holding onto Mickey’s ass - his perfect ass - and taking Mickey further and further into his mouth. Mickey fisted his hand in Ian’s red hair and thrust his hips slightly into Ian’s mouth. Ian ran his right hand up Mickey’s chest and touched his fingers to his lips. Mickey opened his mouth and started sucking on Ian’s fingers hungrily. Ian removed them and thrust a finger into Mickey. Mickey moaned and tightened his grip on Ian’s hair. Ian added a second finger, then a third soon after. Ian moaned around Mickey’s dick which made Mickey moan. Mickey looked down at Ian who was looking up at him. Ian had taken his own hard-on out and was stroking it with his other hand. Mickey was fucking Ian’s mouth now and Ian was hitting his sweet spot with his fingers. 

 

“ _Fuck Ian, right- right there”_ Mickey moaned out through laboured breaths. Keeping his grip on Ian’s hair, he was thrusting into Ian’s open mouth and couldn’t keep his eyes off the redhead who was getting off just as much as he was by this. 

 

Ian felt Mickey start to clench and knew his orgasm was approaching. Ian could feel his own creeping up. Ian used his tongue more and kept pushing at his sweet spot with his fingers to get Mickey off. 

 

“I’m gonna-“ Mickey started to say before he came hot and hard down Ian’s throat. Ian increased the speed of his strokes of his dick and came into his hand as Mickey’s subsided. Ian pulled back and removed his fingers. Ian got up licked his lips before leaning in and kissing Mickey on the mouth. Mickey kissed him back and grabbed his hair to pull him closer. 

 

Ian pulled away with a small chuckle and turned around to find a napkin or something to wipe the jizz off his hand.

 

“You lived up to your sext Gallagher” Mickey said with a smirk and a raise of his eyebrows. 

 

“Were you thinking about it all day Mick?” Ian said with a shit eating grin.

 

“Fuck off” Mickey said but grinned at Ian. Mickey seemed to do shit like that around Ian. Shit like actually smiling a genuine smile.

 

Ian laughed. Mickey smiled even more at the sound. Ian laughing might have been his favourite sound.

 

Ian took a step closer to Mickey and leaned down to his ear, “I gotta get back to work. Stick around? I’ll make it worth your while when we get home.”

 

Mickey’s dick twitched even though he just came like 2 minutes before. Ian’s voice was all low and sexy and damn it if he wasn’t already getting hard again.

 

“You fuckin better” Mickey said turning to look at Ian. Ian pressed his lips to Mickey’s once again. However this time it was a slower kiss, less teeth, more tongue and soft licks. Mickey moaned into Ian’s mouth before Ian pulled away.

 

“Dick” Mickey said even though he had a smile on his face. Ian laughed and unlocked the door and they slipped out. Ian going back to work and Mickey went back to the bar to get another drink while he watched Ian dance.

 

 

 

When they got home Ian did in fact make it worth Mickey’s while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave kudos and comments! :D
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> :) Hit me up/follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	16. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey's first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez louise it's past 1:30 am here. So here's the last chapter for today. I don't know when I'm going to end this fic but it'll prob be soon-ish, few more chapters for sure. So thank you so much to those of you who like it and leave me comments and kudos, they are much much much appreciated because it means you like my writing and that's huge for me <3
> 
> Sorta based this off S02E21 of New Girl but not really, where Nick and Jess have their first date. I thought I'd reverse it and have Ian ask Mickey, usually Ian always waits for Mickey to do shit so ya what the hell :p loool 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! And I wish you all a great weekend and what not. I'll try to post a chapter or so this weekend but I have a huge paper to write so yeah no promises. <3

The next day was Saturday. Ian didn’t work until that night so he went for a run after waking up from a morning blow job from Mickey. When he got home he showered and got dressed before going to the Gallagher house to hang out with his younger siblings for the afternoon. Mickey spent the day lounging around and texting Ian. That night they were both working late so when Ian got home after Mickey did they spent the night the same as the one before. All sweaty limbs entangled, rough kisses, and soft touches.

 

 

 

Sunday morning Ian and Mickey were tangled up together in Ian’s bed spooning. They were both awake but neither wanted to move. Ian placed small, soft kisses to the back of Mickey’s neck and shoulder. Mickey tightened his grip on Ian’s hand that was around his waist. 

 

Ian smiled against Mickey’s back and said, “Hey Mick?”

 

Mickey moaned as a response. Ian placed another kiss in the crook of Mickey’s neck and took a chance, “Wanna go out tonight?”

 

Mickey tensed in Ian’s arms. Ian soothingly ran his thumb over Mickey’s. “Like a date?” Mickey finally managed to let out.

 

Ian left his mouth pressed to Mickey’s neck and mumbled, “Mhm”, honestly a little afraid of what his answer would be.

 

Mickey doesn’t do dates. Sure he’s had guys he’s dated but he never really took them anywhere. He doesn’t do real dates or boyfriends. Even the last guy he dated for a few months wasn’t considered a boyfriend to Mickey. 

 

But for some reason he wanted to go out with Ian. He likes Ian, _a lot_. He’s drawn to him for some reason. So he says, “Yeah”.

 

Ian smiles against Mickey’s neck and places another small kiss there. Mickey smiles and turns around to face Ian. Ian’s on him in an instant.

 

 

 

Ian had to go to the Gallagher house for lunch since he wouldn’t be able to go over for dinner that they seem to do now every Sunday. Mickey had told him to just meet him at the restaurant at 7pm. 

 

 

It was 6pm now and Mickey just finished showering and could not figure out what to wear for some reason. He tried on a bunch of different shirts. He was getting extremely frustrated. This was so fucking stupid, Ian knows how he dresses, he’s seen him in pretty much everything he owns so why’s he stressing out over what shirt to wear. He knows why. It’s because this is their first date. Fuck that was so stupid Mickey thought.

 

Mandy was passing by to go to the bathroom when she saw Mickey muttering to himself in his room. He was standing in front of his bed in just his boxers looking at the pile of clothes that were now all over his bed. 

 

“The fuck happened in here?” Mandy asked stepping into his room.

 

“Can’t seem to fuckin figure out what to wear tonight” Mickey muttered.

 

“You’re a homo aren’t you supposed to be good at this sort of thing?” Mandy said with a smirk.

 

Mickey flipped her off. Mandy laughed.

 

“So what’s tonight?” Mandy asked coming to look at his clothes with him.

 

Mickey snapped out of it and looked at her, “None of your god damn business.”

 

Mandy rolled her eyes and said, “Just fuckin tell me douchebag, maybe I can help you decide.”

 

Mickey let out a loud sigh and decided ‘fuck it’. So he said, “I have a date tonight.”

 

Mandy looked at him wide eyed. She was about to ask who before she realized who it would be. “With Ian?!”

 

Mickey rolled his eyes now and said, “The fuck you think? Yes with Ian.”

 

Mandy smiled and said, “So you like really like him then huh?” 

 

“If you’re just goin to fuckin ask me questions all day you can just fuck off” Mickey said getting irritated. He ran his hand over his face.

 

“Alright alright” Mandy said before going through his clothes. “Here” She said handing him a pair of dark skinny jeans that were a little in the front and a blue dress shirt. “Wear these with your black boots, and roll up the sleeves of the shirt”.

 

Mickey took the clothes and started to get dressed. He did as he was told, he rolled up the sleeves of the shirt up to his elbows, and put on his black boots. Mandy whistled at him when he was fully dressed and he flipped her off. 

 

He was about to put some gel in his hair when she said, “Don’t. It’s nice like that”.

 

Mickey put the gel back down and Mandy squeezed his shoulder before she made her way out of his room to finally go to the bathroom. As she left she said in a sing song kind of voice, “Good luck!” 

 

 

 

Ian waited outside the restaurant waiting for Mickey. After about two minutes he saw Mickey. He was wearing dark jeans and a blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and boots. Ian admired the view as Mickey made his way over.

 

When Mickey was standing in front of Ian, Ian leaned in towards Mickey’s ear and whispered in a deep, low voice, “Fuck you look so good”.

 

Mickey shivered. Like actually fucking shivered at that. Ian sounded so fucking sexy, and looked it too. He was wearing black pants and a black dress shirt, also with the sleeves rolled up, but his was tucked in, whereas Mickey’s shirt was not. But Mickey looked hot as fuck like that so who gave a shit? 

 

Ian pulled back and Mickey smirked and said, “Back at ya firecrotch”. Ian grinned at him and they made their way inside the restaurant.

 

 

It was a Steak House Downtown, not too far from their place, and also reasonably priced not like some of the other restaurants Downtown. 

 

The hostess seated them and told them their waitress would be with them shortly. 

 

 

“Hi my name’s Karaline and I’ll be your waitress this evening. Can I get you guys some drinks?” The waitress said pretty much openly gawking at Ian.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and said, “Yeah I’ll start with a glass of Jack”. He nodded towards Ian.

 

Ian said to the waitress, “I’ll have a coke” before turning back to look at Mickey and smile.

 

“Sure thing” Karaline said before flipping her long blond hair back with her long, fake, pointy nails. Mickey rolled his eyes at her again, and Ian chuckled.

 

“The fuck you laughin at?” Mickey said looking at Ian.

 

“Nothing” Ian said before opening his menu to decide what to eat.

 

 

Karaline came back with their drinks and took their order. Again, obviously flirting with Ian. Ian didn’t so much as give her a second glance. He was too focused on the brunette sitting across from him.

 

Ian ran his foot up Mickey’s leg, which prompted a “the fuck?” out of the older male.

 

Ian kept doing that and Mickey didn’t protest again, instead just rolled his eyes and let Ian do what he wanted.

 

 

 

They chatted throughout dinner and it went really well. Mickey had been really nervous and didn’t know what to expect. Now he feels like an idiot for being nervous. It’s Ian. Ian’s pretty much his best friend now and why would it be weird? Like Ian had told him a while back “You’re the one making it weird”. He just needed to not think of it and just go with the flow. 

 

 

When they finished eating and Karaline cleared their plates she asked, “One or two bills?” and looking at Ian.

 

Mickey answered, “One and bring it to me. My treat.” He then winked at Ian who was staring at him. Ian smiled at him and put his hand over Mickey’s on the table. Karaline left to go get their bill, feeling like shit, of course Ian was gay, he was too perfect looking. 

 

Mickey didn’t remove his hand from Ian’s but said, “I think you just shot down her hopes to the ground.”

 

“Hmm?” Ian asked, rubbing his thumb over Mickey’s.

 

“The waitress. She was flirting with you all night” Mickey said like it was obvious.

 

Ian smiled and said, “Jealous are we?” 

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and said, “Fuck off. Not my fault you’re hot Gallagher.”

 

“You think I’m hot?” Ian asked a little taken aback. 

 

“Like you don’t know it” Mickey scoffed. 

 

“How would I know? Not like you tell me”

 

“You shouldn’t need me to tell you. You have a mirror in your room”

 

Ian smiled and said, “Well you’re pretty damn hot yourself Milkovich”

 

Mickey rolled his eyes again but smiled and said, “Yeah yeah okay firecrotch”

 

 

 

They were walking back home in silent, occasionally bumping shoulders. 

 

“Thanks for dinner” Ian said stopping when they got to their building.

 

Mickey just shrugged and opened the door. They stepped inside but before going to the elevator Ian pushed Mickey up against the wall and looked him in the eyes for a few beats before he leaned in and kissed him. Mickey pulled Ian closer to him by his hips and deepened the kiss, allowing Ian’s tongue inside his mouth. Ian ran his hand through Mickey's hair relishing in the softness of it, and pulled Mickey closer to him. 

 

They broke away when an older lady was passing by them, they wouldn’t have noticed her if she didn’t start coughing.

 

 

They made their way upstairs and closed themselves in Mickey’s room, ignoring the catcalls and whistling coming from the living room by Kate, Mandy, and Lip.

 

 

When Ian and Mickey were about to fall asleep, all tangled up and spooning, they couldn’t help but think how perfect of a date that had been. They didn’t really talk about what it meant or anything like that but for now it didn’t really matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave kudos and comments! :D
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> :) Hit me up/follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	17. All In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please can we un-call it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow sorrrrry I haven't updated in so long. I had a hella weekend, so much homework and shit urgh. 
> 
> So without further ado here's chapter 17. It includes some canon lines from both New Girl S02E25 and Shameless S03E12. 
> 
> ENJOY <3

Ian had invited Mickey, Mandy, Kate, and Lip to a party at his friends house that night. So here they were at Brian’s loft overlooking the city. 

 

 

Ian had left them to go mingle a bit. Mickey was the only one who felt out of place and really uncomfortable. Mandy and Kate liked the friends of Ian’s that they met already so they were talking to a bunch of people with Lip in tow.

 

 

Mickey went out on the balcony to smoke a cigarette alone in peace. Except he didn’t get that chance for long. 

 

“Hi, you’re new” this guy said standing next to Mickey on the balcony. 

 

Mickey turned to look at him and said, “Hey”.

 

“What’s your name?” 

 

“Mickey” 

 

“I’m Jordan, nice to meet you”

 

Mickey nodded and took another long drag of his smoke.

 

“So how do you know Brian?”

 

“Don’t. Not really anyways. I came with Ian”

 

“Oh he’s great”

 

Mickey nodded again. 

 

 

 

Inside Ian was looking for Mickey after he finally got out of a long conversation with this one guy. 

 

“Seen Mickey?” Ian asked when he spotted Mandy.

 

“Smoking I think” She said between sips of her cocktail.

 

Ian nodded and headed towards the balcony. 

 

 

 

Jordan kept asking him questions. What do you do? How do you know Ian? Blah blah blah.

 

Mickey was not interested in talking to the guy but didn’t want to be rude plus he couldn’t see Ian anymore from outside. Not like this guy was annoying or anything he was just a bit chatty. He was hot though. He’s tall, light brown hair with grey eyes. 

 

Jordan was saying something that Mickey wasn’t paying attention to. But then he put his hand on Mickey’s arm and was rubbing up and down. Mickey was suddenly aware of what was going on. Before Mickey could push his hand off of him the door to the balcony opened and out walked Ian.

 

 

“Hey there you are” Ian said walking onto the balcony. He locked eyes with Jordan’s hand on Mickey. 

 

“Hey Ian” Jordan said, not moving his hand from Mickey’s arm.

 

Mickey pushed Jordan’s hand off of him finally and Ian looked up to him. Mickey grinned at him.

 

Ian took a step closer to Mickey until they were mere inches apart. Ian then grabbed Mickey by the back of the neck and crashed their lips together. Mickey chuckled into Ian’s mouth but kissed him all the same, and grabbed onto his hips pulling him flush against him. They pulled away smiling at each other.

 

“Looks like you scared him off” Mickey said realizing that they were now alone on the balcony. 

 

“Fuck that guy, he’s a fuckin tool” Ian said with an edge to his voice.

 

Mickey laughed and said with a shit eating grin, “Jealous tough guy?” 

 

Ian pushed Mickey’s shoulder slightly and said, “Maybe” before breaking out into a grin as well.

 

“It’s too bad for him anyways” Mickey said leaning back against the railing of the balcony.

 

“How so?” Ian said leaning against the door opposite of Mickey.

 

“Already interested in someone” Mickey said with a shrug and a small smile.

 

Ian’s smile looked like he was about to break his face in two. “Oh yeah? Anyone I know?”

 

“Maybe”

 

Ian went over to stand in front of Mickey again. Ian lifted Mickey’s chin with his finger, they held eye contact for a few beats before Ian leaned down and kissed him on the lips. It was the sweetest kiss they’ve shared thus far. 

 

Ian pulled back and they smiled at each other.

 

“C’mon let’s go inside” Ian said taking Mickey’s hand and heading back in.

 

 

 

Throughout the party Mickey couldn’t help but notice Ian and how he interacted with others. How he laughed at peoples jokes and how interested they all seemed when he told a story. Mickey couldn’t help but wonder why Ian was there with his hand pressed to the small of Mickey’s back, or why he would leave conversations just to find Mickey, or why he would go somewhere private just to kiss Mickey passionately. Mickey didn’t know why Ian even liked him. 

 

 

Mickey was in the kitchen when the host Brian came up to him and said, “So are you and Ian together now?”

 

Mickey didn’t know what to say. They haven’t spoken about it at all yet. Were they together? Sure they went on one date, and they’ve been fucking and haven’t spent the night apart since it all started but Mickey didn’t think that necessarily meant they were together now. Also Mickey’s always felt like Ian was too good for him. Ian was the kind of guy who deserved nothing but the best. He’s charming, gentle and caring, and the most genuine person he’s ever met. 

 

Before Mickey could even try to come up with an answer for Brian Ian shows up beside him and says, “Ready to go?”

 

Mickey nodded and started making his way to the door. Ian said his goodbyes and then they were off.

 

 

 

 

A few days later and they have yet to define what they are and what they’re doing. Mickey has not been able to stop thinking about what Brian asked him. He also couldn’t stop thinking about how Ian deserves so much better than him.

 

Mickey has never really had a stable relationship before. He doesn’t even like going out on dates. Yet he’s done that already for Ian, but he feels like Ian deserves someone who will take him out and not be afraid to hold his hand or to kiss him across the table during dinner. 

 

 

Mickey didn’t realize he was so into his own thoughts and forgot to pay attention to Ian talking to him.

 

“Hey you okay?” Ian asked snapping Mickey out of his thoughts.

 

“Hmm? Yeah, yeah, sorry man” Mickey said taking his bottom lip into his mouth and biting down.

 

Ian burrowed his brows and said, “You sure? You seem like you were thinking hard about something.”

 

“Yeah” Mickey mumbled before saying, “No. No, it’s all good.”

 

“Mick just tell me” Ian said getting a bit worried. 

 

Mickey was working at the bar, it was a Monday night so it was pretty quiet. Ian was there keeping Mickey company, and Mandy was at a table with Lip, Kate, and one of Kate’s girl friends. There were a couple bar patrons there but other than that it was quiet. 

 

“I’m not a healthy person Ian. You deserve better than me, than whatever I can give you” Mickey said looking to the redhead’s eyes.

 

Ian burrowed his brows and was about to protest when Mickey said, “Tell me there isn’t a small part of you that’s scared that I’m too much of a mess. That this thing is a mistake. You and me”. Mickey paused and Ian just stared at him. Mickey then said, “Just admit it Ian”.

 

They looked into each others eyes before Ian said, “Yes there’s a small part”.

 

“Yeah” said Mickey.

 

“But-“ Ian got interrupted by one of the bar patrons called out for another drink, completely ruining the moment. Mickey nodded once at Ian before going to fill up the patrons drink.

 

 

Mickey went back over to Ian. Ian said, “You okay?” 

 

“Look Ian it’s not that big of a deal. We tried, it’s just- you might be right about your fears” Mickey said.

 

Ian didn’t realize it till a single drop fell down his cheek that he was starting to cry. He sniffed and said, “Just say it”.

 

“I think we should call it. You know- it’s not like we’re in love or anything” Mickey said with a small shrug. Mickey didn’t believe his own words coming out of his mouth. 

 

“Okay. Let’s call it” Ian said trying to keep his tears at bay before getting up and heading towards the exit of the bar. 

 

 

Mickey didn’t realize Mandy there till she scoffed and said, “Seriously? That’s all you’re going to say to him?” When Mickey didn’t answer she said, “You’re a fucking pussy”. 

 

Mickey opened his mouth to tell her off but then shut it. How could he argue that when it was the truth? He is a pussy. He runs at the first sign of trouble. Not a fight, but trouble. He runs away from people who get close enough to care for him. He runs away from love. Mickey couldn’t let Ian go, not like this, not ever. 

 

 

 

Mickey started running toward the exit and outside. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Ian standing at the curb near a car. 

 

Ian looked up and saw Mickey. Not even bothering to hide his tears Ian said, “Look I know you said we should call it but I don’t want to give up on this, even if we don’t know what this is. I wanna un-call it. Please can we un-call it?”

 

Mickey made his way to Ian, closing the gap between them and crashing his lips to Ian’s. Ian grabbed him by the waist and pulled him flush against his body. Mickey hooked his arms around Ian’s neck and deepened the kiss. 

 

They pulled away resting their foreheads against each other and breathing heavily. 

 

 

Mickey looked deep into Ian’s green eyes and said with a smile, “I’m all in”, eliciting the biggest smile Mickey’s ever seen come across Ian’s face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave kudos and comments! :D
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> :) Hit me up/follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	18. Epilogue: Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year to the day later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahhh it's over :(  
> So I wanna just say- THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who read New Guy, and to those who left kudos and comments, they made me so happy and I just love it.  
> Don't be too sad that it's over cause I have a pretty great idea for a new multi-chapter fic I'm going to write soon heheh :D
> 
> Thanks again, it meant so much that y'all like my writing. 
> 
> MWAAAA <3

A year to the day later. 

 

 

“Hey Mands” Ian said when he opened the door to his and Mickey’s apartment, letting his best friend and boyfriend’s sister in. 

 

 

After proclaiming to be “all in” Mickey and Ian went back home. A few weeks later they decided to move in to their own place. Well, they were kind of forced to. Kate and Mandy were getting tired and annoyed by their loud love making and all the PDA they didn’t seem to notice they were even apart of. Instead two of the girls friends moved in with them, an all girl living arrangement. 

 

Ian and Mickey found an apartment a few blocks away from the loft that was perfect. It was in their price range and was a two bedroom, which Ian insisted on having, and Mickey seems to do everything he says nowadays.

 

 

Mandy walked into the apartment with a loud sigh and plopped down onto the sofa. 

 

Ian chuckled at her theatrics and went to go sit with her. “What’s wrong?” even though he knew what was wrong.

 

“I am so _sick_ of living with three girls. There’s a reason why I never had girl friends in high school. I hate girls” Mandy said exasperated. 

 

Ian just patted her knee, not knowing what else to say. They’ve been over this for the past year since the boys moved out of the loft. 

 

Ian saw Mandy’s whole face light up and her eyes twinkle before she said, “Can I move in here?!” 

 

“Uh-“ Ian started to say before Mickey came into the room exclaiming, “No! No fucking way. I just got rid of you bitch, you are not moving in here”. 

 

Mandy gave her brother the finger then turned to look at Ian with a pouty face.

 

“Oh c’mon Mands don’t give me that look. Mick said no…” Ian said trailing off.

 

“Urgh! Fine!” Mandy said with resignation.

 

 

Mickey came to sit next to the pair before Ian got up. 

 

“Ay where you going?” Mickey said seeing Ian heading for the door to put his shoes on.

 

“Hmm? Oh out. Sorry Mands. See ya later” Ian said in a rush before closing the front door behind him.

 

 

“What was that about?” Mandy asked looking at her brother.

 

“Hell should I know?” Mickey said taking the remote and flipping through the TV channels. 

 

Mickey was not paying attention whatsoever because Mandy took the controller from him and he just sat there staring into space. Where was Ian going? Plus what was that all about? He seemed in a rush to get out of there.

 

 

 

Later that night when Mandy left and Ian was still not home Mickey was pacing the apartment and alternating between chain smoking and chewing on his thumb nail. He had no idea why he was so nervous or agitated. Lies. He knew why. Ian was still not home and he hasn’t texted or called him once. Mickey had sent him a text before dinner asking if he’d be home but he never got a reply. He was getting worried after dinner but now it was almost 10pm and Mickey was just getting downright pissed. Ian didn’t work tonight so he should have been home with Mickey. Plus he was the one to make a whole big thing about answering each others texts and calls, cause once Mickey didn’t answer his texts and he flipped his shit. 

 

 

Finally. Fucking _finally_ , Ian unlocks the front door and walks inside, taking his shoes off. 

 

“Where were you?” Mickey asked from his seat at the kitchen table. He was smoking his umpteenth cigarette and his leg was bouncing. 

 

“Jesus. What the hell Mick why are you sitting in the dark? You scared the shit outta me” Ian said flipping on the kitchen light. 

 

Mickey looked at Ian waiting for a response, eyebrows raised so high they were practically apart of his hair. 

 

“I told you earlier, I went out” Ian said tried to act nonchalant.

 

Mickey stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray then abruptly got out of his chair, making it scratch against the floorboard. Mickey started walking to the bedroom and slammed the door shut when he was inside, making Ian flinch at the loud bang.

 

Ian smiled at his boyfriends theatrics then went toward the bedroom. He tried to open it but Mickey locked it. Seriously? 

 

Ian knocked on the bedroom door but Mickey didn’t do or say anything. Ian knocked a bit louder and said, “Mick c’mon let me in”.

 

Nothing.

 

“Mickey please let me in” Ian said once more.

 

“Are you going to tell me where you were all day?” Mickey asked from the other side of the door. He was pacing around the bedroom. 

 

“Promise. Now let me in” Ian said in a soft voice.

 

Mickey sighed and opened the door to let his boyfriend in.

 

Ian walked in and went to take a step closer to Mickey to wrap his arms around him but the older male took a step back and put his arm out in front of him to try to stop Ian. 

 

Ian sighed and ran his hand over his face. 

 

Again, Mickey waited for a response, eyebrows raised.

 

 

“You’re really going to make me say it here? I didn’t want to do it like this” Ian said. 

 

Before he could continue Mickey said, “The fuck are you talking about? Are you fucking around on me?”

 

“Jesus Mick no” Ian said before Mickey said, “So then what Gallagher?”

 

Ian took another step toward Mickey but this time Mickey didn’t stop him so he took another step until they were inches apart.

 

Ian was so nervous all day but now looking into Mickey’s piercing blue eyes Ian said what came from deep within him.

 

“Mick you’re all that I want. All that I’ll ever want. You help keep me balanced and focused. You’re my anchor, my rock, and I don’t know what I’d do without you, and I don’t ever want to find out. You take care of me on my bad days and never once complain. You’re the reason I stay on my meds everyday and the reason I want to be better. You’ve said to me that I deserve better than you and better than what you can give me. That’s bullshit Mick and you better know it by now. You’re exactly what I want and what I need. You give me everything I could ever hope for and more. I love you Mickey. Will you marry me?” 

 

Mickey stood there dumbfounded. He couldn’t believe Ian really thought all those things about him. Sure he knew Ian must like him since they were still together and living alone but to be in love with him and say all that. He just couldn’t believe it, yet here Ian was, beautiful Ian, asking him to marry him.

 

Mickey tilted his head up and pressed a kiss to Ian’s lips. Mickey pulled back and saw Ian’s tentative smile and said, “I love you Ian, there’s no one in this whole world I’d ever want or need more than you. To know that you feel the same and that _you’re_ the one asking me to marry you is just- I don’t know what to say… I’m all in.” 

 

Mickey smiled when he saw Ian smile that big sun shining smile that Mickey loves so much. Ian pulled Mickey to him and kissed him with everything he has. 

 

They pulled away breathless and Ian rested his forehead against Mickey’s. After a moment Ian asked, “So is that a yes?”

 

Mickey rolled his eyes but smiled at his boyfriend and said, “Yes”.

 

Ian flipped Mickey onto the bed and pinned him to it, straddling his hips. Ian pressed his lips against Mickey’s before Mickey flipped him over switching positions. Mickey held Ian’s hands above his head and looked into those green eyes he could get lost in. 

 

Mickey ghosted his lips over Ian’s before Ian said, “I love you”. Mickey pressed his lips softly to Ian’s who immediately opened his mouth slightly to let Mickey’s tongue in. It was soft and sensual with small flicks of their tongues. 

 

Mickey pulled back slightly to say “Always” before going back in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up/follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/ - let's chat!! :D
> 
> THANKS AGAIN EVERYONE LOVE YOU ALL. 
> 
> Make sure to look for my new fic soon ;) <3


End file.
